Meetings
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: One difference set many things in motion. Instead of Obito sacrificing himself, Rin did instead. Now, a single meeting between a 3 year old Sasuke, 8 year old Itachi, and a disowned Obito will set things in motion that no one had seen coming.
1. 1st Meeting

**A/N: This was written in response to a picture I was drawn at y!Gallery, by vampirekiss. *squees* It was so awesome! Basically the prompt was if Rin had died instead of Obito, and therefor Obito and Kakashi become permanent partners. This particular story comes from the picture, of what would happen if 3 yr old Sasuke met Obito. Go look at the picture! It's awesome!**

**

* * *

**

"Yes Sasuke, that is Uchiha Obito."

Itachi smiled in tolerant amusement, following after his star struck younger brother as Sasuke ran up to Obito and Kakashi. Standing next to him, he shrugged sheepishly when Kakashi looked at him, his brothers mouth going a mile a minute, asking Obito everything from his favorite color to his favorite jutsu. Obito of course, with his legendary carefree attitude, was answering every question, often with a blush, laugh, or huge smile.

Kakashi sidled a little closer to him, and Itachi cocked a cool eyebrow at the one eyed man.

"Sasuke seems to have a bit of hero worship, neh Itachi?" he said, with his weird eye smile.

Smirking a bit, Itachi and Kakashi followed the pair as they walked hand in hand, probably off to go get food. Sasuke had been complaining about being hungry, and the little monster could charm anyone into getting him what he wanted.

"Sasuke had admired Obito for a long time now," he admitted, but withheld the reason for it. Somewhere between the mission that took Kakashi's eye and Rin from them, then the Yondaime dying, Obito had been disowned from the Clan. What really made Sasuke - and even Itachi - admire the man, was that he was perfectly happy living in Konoha proper, and when the verdict was made, simply packed up his stuff and left the compound, never looking back.

Sasuke admired him for his freedom; as did Itachi. Though Itachi was a little more envious then Sasuke was. In fact, they weren't even supposed to be talking to Kakashi and Obito outside of their duties, but Sasuke was a bad influence on Itachi. The younger was a hellion, as independent as Obito was, and Itachi went willingly whenever Sasuke rebelled. Even with something as minor as talking to these two.

Kakashi made an amused hum low in his throat, and Itachi looked at him curiously. He was about to ask what the noise was for, when Sasuke ran up to them, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to where Obito waited with a smug grin.

"Neh, aniki, Kakashi-san! Hurry up!" he whined, and bounced back over to Obito when he deemed the two were close enough. Obito gave them a sheepish grin, and laughed when Sasuke started talking again, dragging the older Uchiha into the restaurant.

All the adults pointedly ignored the married couple of their Clan that was in the restaurant that were glaring daggers at them, content with keeping Sasuke happily oblivious to the murderous glares.

It was strange…Itachi actually found himself enjoying the company. Kakashi had a dry sense of humor, and often some of the things he said caused Itachi and Obito to snort, even as Sasuke looked at them with the cutest, confused expression on his face. Obito was obviously having the time of his life, entertaining Sasuke with stories of missions, and even got Itachi to tell a few.

The only solemn moment, was when Sasuke asked them about the Yondaime. Kakashi sighed, and Obito gave the younger boy a small, melancholy smile, ruffling his hair.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Sasuke," Obito said quietly, making the younger boy lean close, black eyes sparkling. "Namikaze Minato was one of the best men I have had the pleasure to know. He was strong and compassionate, and a really great teacher. He was one of the few men I respected as a man, and a shinobi."

Sasuke had taken this seriously, though his eyes were still wide and glittering with awe.

They didn't part until it was almost sundown, and only then because it was time for Sasuke to get cleaned up and go to bed. He was only three after all.

They weren't far from the compound when Obito put a hand on his shoulder, giving Itachi a sincere smile.

"We should hang out more often. You two aren't bad for Uchiha's," he said with a wink, and Itachi responded with a smirk, nodding his head.

Sasuke of course, pouted and whined at the two men, but even with his skills, he couldn't get either to agree to let him spend the night. Slinging Sasuke up onto his shoulders, they waved their goodbyes, and entered the gates.

A little later, after getting Sasuke bathed, Itachi tucked him into bed, when a sleepy voice stopped him at the door.

"Neh, aniki," Sasuke muttered, and then yawned. "I really like 'em. They're not bad people people say they are."

Smiling slightly, Itachi nodded, and an idea popped into his head. It would be good for Sasuke to have other role models besides Itachi…and Itachi wouldn't deny to himself that he wouldn't mind a few more friends.

"Maybe we'll find them tomorrow otouto, and see if they want to go to breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Yay!"

Itachi chuckled softly as Sasuke did a little dance under the covers, and walked over to him, kissing him again on the forehead. "Go to sleep otouto, and tomorrow will come quicker."

"Hai aniki!"

Itachi closed the door, and stood there for a moment. A smile quirked his lips, and he walked across the hallway into his room, shutting the door.

He was rather surprised to find that, like Sasuke, he couldn't wait for tomorrow either.


	2. Mud Fight!

**A/N: Ok, this has taken on a life of its own. -.-**

**

* * *

**

Well, it wasn't tomorrow, or even the day after. It was actually a couple weeks before Itachi could find Kakashi and Obito, and ask them if they wanted to get together again. Between missions and the training for the upcoming Chuunin exams, he hardly had time to think.

So it was, that as a birthday present to newly 4 year old Sasuke, the nine year old slung his younger brother onto his shoulders, and exited the Clan compound to excited chatter.

"Neh! Neh! So we get to see Kakashi and Obito again?"

Laughing softly, Itachi nodded, and frowned when a rumble of thunder rang over the Village. He stopped, and scowled up at Sasuke when the tiny fist hit him on the head.

"Aniki, I wanna play at the park wif you, and Kakashi, and Obito! I dun care 'bout getting wet!"

Smiling inwardly – Itachi secretly loved being out in the rain – he nodded his head in agreement, and winced when Sasuke whooped quite loudly in his ear.

Nodding to people as they walked through the Village, the rumble of thunder now accompanied by lightning, they made it to the small park that Sasuke liked to play at, finding it deserted. Setting down his little brother, he watched with a content smile as Sasuke flew over to the equipment, racing around it with a speed that only an Uchiha could manage.

His hand moved automatically, a kunai already ready to be thrown when a blur shot in front of him, heading for Sasuke. A gloved hand caught his wrist, and Sasuke squealed with joy as Obito grabbed him from the slide, throwing the small boy into the air. Chuckling softly, Itachi pulled his wrist from Kakashi's hand, and slid the kunai back into his pouch.

"I wasn't expecting you two for another ten minutes at least, seeing how your both notoriously late."

"Maa maa," Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile and flapping his hand. "We couldn't let Sasuke down on his birthday, could we?"

Itachi smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, and was about to reply, when –

"Naruto! Come over here!"

Itachi frowned, looking back at Obito and Sasuke. A small – _malnourished, no muscle, no threat_ – boy with bright blond hair and wide blue eyes was carefully edging his way from the trees that surrounded the park.

"Isn't that…?" he asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Obito and I have been looking out for him for awhile now." Kakashi snorted, and Itachi looked at him with a confused frown. The tone of voice…it was strange to hear the famed lazy Hatake Kakashi with the tightness of displeasure in his voice.

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugged, and Obito finally got Naruto over, introducing him to Sasuke. Itachi didn't particularly like it, but if three trained shinobi couldn't take down a three year old boy if something happened, then they weren't worthy of the title.

"You know how people treat him Itachi. Well…look at him. He doesn't get decent meals unless we buy one for him, or decent cloths." Itachi had noticed that. Naruto's clothes were ragged and worn, hardly held together by the clearly hand done stitching. "That's not what Minato-sensei would have wanted for him. Besides," he grumbled, though there was amusement warring with the sadness in his grey eye. "Obito wouldn't stop pestering me until we did something."

Humming, Itachi processed the new information, and turned back to the playground just in time to hear three, unrestrained whoops of laughter. Obito had a boy on each arm, and was spinning them around while they held on for dear life, laughing so hard they were almost crying.

Over the next while, Itachi studied the blond, and came to his own conclusion. Naruto was not the Kyuubi incarnate. He just happened to be a very lonely boy who didn't understand why people hated him. In other words, a normal child.

He laughed when the skies finally opened up, and both boys squealed in delight. The three began a game of tag, and even had Kakashi and Itachi – who were standing on the sidelines – laughing as they slipped and slid through the newly formed mud.

Itachi actually leaned against Kakashi as Obito threw a handful of mud at Sasuke, catching the boys hair. The affronted look on his younger brothers face had been his undoing, and he laughed harder then he could ever remember. Kakashi wasn't doing much better.

"You think it's funny aniki!"

He couldn't even stop laughing as Sasuke launched his small body at him, and Itachi caught him, fully aware that he was now covered in mud. Snickering, he grinned wickedly at Sasuke, and holding him in one arm, swooped down and grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it into the black locks, amongst indignant yells and screams.

With another wicked grin, he took advantage of Kakashi's closed eye, and got him with a handful of mud square in the chest. Sasuke dropped to the ground, and hid behind his legs as Kakashi abruptly stopped laughing, looked down at his chest, and then at Itachi.

"You shouldn't of done that Uchiha," Kakashi grumbled, but Itachi's smirk only grew wider at the fake anger.

"Really, Hatake?" he purred back, and grabbing his brother, dashed off towards Obito and Naruto.

Grabbing handfuls of mud, he flung them at his cousin and the blond, and the fight was on.

The two boys were the first to be eliminated, since their unofficial rules were the first one to get covered in mud lost. It wasn't fair really, since they both had smaller bodies, but they seemed perfectly content to curl up next to each other on the jungle gym, and watch as the three of them turned the harmless game into something more…shinobi like.

No weapons, and neither Itachi or Obito used their Sharingan, but it still became a game of cat and mouse. With identical smirks, Obito and Itachi teamed up against Kakashi, and tackled him into a rather large puddle of mud, getting him covered instantly.

Unfortunately it also covered them both, and the two boys decided they all got eliminated at the same time, because all three of them were equally covered in mud.

Laughing, Itachi helped Kakashi out of the mud, and marveled at what had transpired over the past few hours.

He…had laughed. And had _fun_. He had forgotten what it was like to simply be the nine year old that he was, and not the emotionless Uchiha everyone wanted him to be. Today had reminded him that he was human…still a shinobi, but not a mindless killer.

It was a reminder he had needed.

They were all sitting, joking and talking back and forth, letting the rain wash off the worst of the mud, when two hungry growls sounded back to back.

Looking down in surprise, he saw that Sasuke and Naruto were both blushing and holding their stomachs, grinning sheepishly at the adults.

Laughing, Obito ruffled Naruto's hair. "How about we go back to our place, get clean, and get some lunch neh?" He looked at Itachi. "Is that alright with you?"

He snickered, looking down at his bouncing brother in exasperated affection. "As if I had a choice. Sasuke, you go with them, and I'll run to the house to get clothes for us and Naruto."

"Alright aniki! Oh oh!" He leapt around, and Itachi did some quick shifting of his hips, or Sasuke's bony knees would have gone somewhere he rather they didn't. "I want Naru to have that red shirt! Oh! And bring me the present you gave me, ok?"

Itachi blinked, a little stunned at what Sasuke was asking. Not about the clothing, but the present Itachi had given him that morning over breakfast. He knew that Sasuke didn't have many, if any, friends, so he had made him a special gift for when he did find someone. They were plain silver rings, but the insides were inscribed with a location seal, so the two people wearing them could find the other.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" he asked quietly, as the other three just watched curiously. Sasuke eyes turned stubborn, and he pouted.

"Yea aniki, I'm sure."

Smiling softly, he kissed the mud covered forehead, and got a beaming smile in return. "You know, since it is your birthday, I'll even cook for everyone. If Kakashi and Obito don't mind."

Sasuke whipped around, and put on his best puppy dog face, followed shortly by Naruto.

"Pwease? Aniki is an awesome cook! Pwease?"

"Yea pwease? Sas says 'Tachi is good cook, he must be!"

Laughing, the two agreed, and Itachi told them the list of food to get, along with the money to pay for it. He got directions to their apartment, and watched for a moment as Obito put both boys on his shoulders, laughing as they tried to hang on as they ran through the rain.

They went in their different directions, and he was glad that no one was home as he quickly took his own shower, and gathered the clothing he would need for Sasuke and Naruto. Putting the small box that held the rings in his pocket, he shook his head with a bemused smile.

Who would have ever thought that Sasuke's only friend would be Uzumaki Naruto? He would have to talk to Sasuke though. He wouldn't tell his brother to stay away, the opposite was true, actually, but he needed to make Sasuke aware of what might happen if the knowledge of his friendship were to get around. He would defend his brother, no matter what the cost, and he sincerely hoped that Sasuke would keep his newfound friend. It would be good for them both.

Using the shunshin jutsu, he appeared outside their apartment building, blinking at the rather lavish structure. Shrugging, he walked in and up to the top floor, knocking on the door that they had told him. He noted that there were only two apartments on the top floor, and smirked when a wet and disheveled Kakashi appeared.

Absently noting all avenues for escape, he laughed at the peeved, amused expression on the Jounins face, toeing off his shoes.

"Don't tell me you tried giving them a bath at the same time?" he asked, and the wince he got as an answer only made him laugh harder.

Following the sounds of laughter and splashing, he entered the bathroom, blinking at the sheer amount of water there was covering the floor. Towels were spread all over the place, and the two sitting in the muddy water, having the time of their life as they splashed each other, were completely oblivious.

Until Itachi summoned his best 'big brother' attitude.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" he said sharply, and they both eeped, looking at him with wide eyes. It was only his training that kept him from grinning. "Both of you, stand up."

They did and he drained the water, making them both stand at the end as he cleaned the tub, and refilled it once again. Picking up the wet towels, he kept a stern eye on them as they sheepishly washed what remained of the mud off their bodies and hair, Sasuke turning on the shower on his own to wash out the suds.

He shut the shower doors on them – mostly – as they started to play again, and bundled up the wet towels, throwing them in the hamper. He poked his head out of the bathroom, and snickered as an exhausted looking Kakashi looked over at him from the couch.

"Clean towels?" he asked, and the Jounin waved at the closet next to the bathroom.

"How can you stand those monsters?" Kakashi asked, but Itachi didn't take offense. He could hear the amusement in the tired voice, and laughed quietly.

"I've been taking care of Sasuke since he was born. It's easy enough when you've been doing it for four years now."

Not waiting for an answer, he stepped back into the bathroom and shut off the water, earning him a chorus of 'awwwws' from the two occupants.

"Don't complain," he told them as he dried their hair, and wrapped them in their towels. "The more you complain, the more time it takes me to cook. Kakashi has your clothing."

"Hai aniki!" they both yelled, and Itachi blinked in surprise when they dashed out of the room. Shaking his head he followed, just as Obito entered with bags of food over his arms.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the kitchen counter as Itachi worked, watched from the doorway by Kakashi and Obito. The two boys rattled on about anything and everything, and it wasn't until the food was almost done, that Itachi remembered the rings in his pocket.

Pulling them out, he snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face, smirking at the peeved expression he got. It shifted into delight when Itachi gave him the box, and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Naru! Here, there's one for you!" Sasuke practically yelled, and handed one of the rings to Naruto.

"So cool!" Naruto crowed, and put the ring on the thumb of his left hand, and Sasuke slid it on the thumb of his right. Both eyes widened as the jutsu activated, then they both launched themselves at Itachi. With a grunt he caught them, hugging them both back as they screamed their 'thank you's' into his ear.

"Alright alright," he said with a laugh, putting them both down. "Go wash your hands, and sit at the table. And no water fight!" He yelled at the boys as they dashed down to the bathroom.

"What were those rings?" Obito asked as they helped him take the food to the table. He shrugged, setting down the plates in their places.

"They have a location seal inscribed on the inside. When in contact with skin, it's activated, and whoever wears it, can find the other one."

"That's pretty special for a birthday present," Kakashi noted, and Itachi shrugged again, looking back towards the bathroom.

"Sasuke doesn't have any friends…not until now. I got them for him in the hopes that he would find someone like Naruto." He grinned at them as the boys flew out of the bathroom, wiping their hands on their clothing. He ignored the water marks on both of their shirts, a clear indication that they hadn't listened, and still splashed each other with water.

There was only one sad moment during their lunch, and it only effected the adults. Naruto turned to him with large, brimming eyes, and asked, "Can I have more, aniki?"

Itachi blinked, and shared a quick look with Kakashi and Obito. Obito's eyes were snapping with anger, and Kakashi's were just sad. The way Naruto had asked…it was as though he was expecting to be beaten. No wonder the boy was so skinny. He didn't get enough food. Added to the fact that the Kyuubi was inside him, the boy was bound to have extremely high chakra reserves. The higher the reserves, the more food someone needed to keep it going.

So he smiled, and just like with Sasuke, he reached over and poked him in the forehead. "Of course Naruto. You can eat as much as you like."

The beaming smile from both boys were more than worth it.

Itachi sipped his tea as he watched Obito exit his bedroom, both kids tangled around each other and sound asleep on his cousins bed, bellies bulging from all the food they had eaten.

"They're sound asleep," Obito said with a relieved sigh, and plopped down on the couch next to Itachi. Kakashi was sprawled out across a chair, absently fingering the eye patch he wore as they all stared into the fire Kakashi had going.

It was weird to have a fire in July, but it seemed to calm the two men, so Itachi didn't push it. He sat on his edge of the couch and sipped his tea, his legs tucked underneath him comfortably.

The three of them didn't speak, but they didn't need to. As shinobi, they knew the value of a comfortable, friendly silence, and that was what was happening.

_This is a good way to end a day,_ Itachi thought, a small smile on his face as he finished his second cup of tea. _Nice, quiet…_

Then the sound of a childish argument reached his ears from the bedroom, and he sighed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face though, and noticed that even though they looked exhausted, Obito and Kakashi couldn't either.

_Well, at least it was nice and quiet._


	3. Naruto's Birthday

**A/N: Um, yea, so this one is a little...well, a lot darker then the previous two. **

**

* * *

**

Obito munched on a apple, walking around the outskirts of Konoha and listening to the festivities of the Kyuubi Festival. Kakashi and him had just returned from an S-Rank mission, and while Kakashi was going to the bar with Asuma and Gai, Obito's way of relaxing was less…destructive. He had tried to find Naruto, but when he couldn't, he just assumed the boy had found somewhere to hide from the crowds. The insults were always worse today, and had even resulted in a beating last year.

He sighed, chewing absently on the fruit. Naruto wouldn't let any of them go to the Hokage with what the villagers were doing. Naruto was right when he said he could handle the beatings, and since they were so few and far in-between, as much as they hated it, Obito and Kakashi said nothing. He knew part of the reason Naruto didn't want them saying anything was that if it got out, and the Hokage actually did punish the villagers that did anything – the shinobi knew better at least – everything would just increase tenfold.

So they kept their mouth shut, and watched out for the young prankster as best they could. He was just happy that both Sasuke and Itachi were willing to go along with their scheme now. It gave the blond two more sets of eyes to watch his back.

Glancing to his right at the playground that was the boys favorite, he slowed, then stopped, the apple clenched firmly between his teeth as he tried to puzzle out what he was seeing. After a moment it clicked, and he grinned around the golden fruit, taking the bite and walking over to the swing set.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out here so late?" he asked as he neared the boy, masking his sudden apprehension with a broad smile at feeling the fluctuations in the boys chakra. In a child so young, that usually happened only in times of extreme emotional distress. He absently wondered if something had happened with his family…

Upon getting close enough in the dim light of sunset, he could see the small hands clenching the chains of the swing harshly, his arms trembling with the force of his grip. Casually throwing what remained of his apple away, he knelt down in front of Sasuke with a frown, and it only got deeper as the boy ducked his head, the black bangs covering his face more.

"Sasuke…?" he implored gently, reaching out slowly to place his fingertips on his knee, leaving them there even though the boy flinched, hunching deeper over himself. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke mumbled something and Obito only frowned harder, not catching the words. "Say that louder please? I couldn't hear you…"

"Can't find Naru…" the boy mumbled again, but this time loud enough for Obito to understand. Automatically, he checked Sasuke's right hand, seeing the shine of silver in the vague light from the street behind them. Opening his mouth to ask why he didn't use the location jutsu, another shine caught his eye. Looking at the left hand, his heart started thumping rapidly, his mouth going dry.

The other ring, the one that Naruto was supposed to have, was on his left thumb.

"Sasuke, why do you have the other ring?" he asked calmly, though his mind was rapidly going through scenarios. The worst one came to light when Sasuke glanced at him through his hair, and Obito saw the shine of crimson.

_Oh shit…oh fuck fuck fuck!_

Gripping the boy by his shoulders, he dropped all pretenses. "Sasuke, tell me what happened. I won't be mad."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, and looked away again. "I…" Sasuke took a deep breath, and Obito didn't try to press him. When Sasuke opened his mouth again, words flooded from him.

"It's Naru's birthday today, so I tried to find him to give him his present, but when I looked, I found some old drunk guy with his ring on, and he told me he stole it from the monster, and Naru isn't a monster!" Sasuke's voice had risen by this point, and he was staring fiercely into Obito's eyes, the single tomoe in his newly awakened Sharingan spinning rapidly in his agitation and fear.

"I kept asking and asking, and he wouldn't tell me what happened to Naru, and I got so mad and so scared! He…he laughed at me! He told me that Naru was gone for good, and, and…!"

He broke down sobbing at his point and threw himself into Obito's arms, and he held the boy close to him as he stood, taking to the rooftops as he tried to calm Sasuke down. He whispered words softly, telling the boy that Naruto wasn't gone, that everything would be fine.

He could imagine what happened next. Uchiha's were well known for their short tempers, and the bond that Naruto and Sasuke had forged over the past three months was nigh unbreakable. They were hardly ever seen without the other.

Sasuke either beat the guy into unconsciousness, or…he was dead.

He was betting on dead, especially with the new Sharingan, and the only regret he had was that Sasuke would have to live with it now burned forever into his memory.

Entering the bar he knew Kakashi was at, he held Sasuke close with one arm, and quickly located his partner. Without so much as a hello he walked over and grabbed his fellow Jounin, and dragged him outside.

"Obito! What the…?"

"Naruto's missing, his ring was taken, and Sasuke had a…run in with the man who took Naruto's ring."

Sasuke peered at Kakashi with a small hiccup, and Obito saw the single eye widen at the still visible Sharingan. They exchanged a long look. Kakashi knew just as well as Obito did, that for Sasuke to still have it activated, meant that the small boy was still panicking inside.

And what it meant that he had activated it at 4 years old anyway.

"Maa maa, don't worry Sasuke," Kakashi said with his eye smile, ruffling the black hair even as Obito saw the pieces rapidly fitting together in his mind. "We'll find Naruto, don't worry."

Sasuke smiled slightly, and Obito sighed silently in relief when the crimson faded back to onyx. Trust Kakashi to put the boy at ease.

"Where did you look for him Sasuke?" Obito asked, putting him on his shoulders like he always saw Itachi doing. Speaking of… "Where's your brother?"

"I looked everywhere for him! He's not at the orphanage, or out in the trees, or at the playground…" His voice was taking on that edge of panic again, when his tirade was interrupted by Obito's question. "Uh, he's at home, sleeping. I…I didn't want to ask him, 'cause he just got back from a mission."

"Well, I hope he forgives us," Obito said, leaping onto the rooftops. Sasuke had a death grip of his hair as they raced to the compound, his wince going unnoticed as they landed within the walls. He hated being here, even if it was only for as long as it took to get Itachi awake and helping with their search. Setting Sasuke down, he stared into the wide black eyes.

"Sasuke, go wake up your brother, tell him that we need to talk to him, and its' an emergency."

With a rapid nod, Sasuke rushed inside the house, and it wasn't a couple minutes later that Itachi flew out, Sasuke close behind. He couldn't help but snort at seeing the young man with his long hair disheveled, having obviously not taken the time to put it back.

"Well?" Itachi demanded irritably, his Sharingan spinning. "What the hell is the emergency?"

And to think, only three months ago no one would have _ever_ heard the infamously cold Uchiha Itachi curse. Or see him without his hair down either.

He swiftly explained the situation.

"We split up and search for his chakra. We've been around him long enough that we all know his signature. Agreed?"

They all nodded, and Itachi scooped Sasuke up, knowing there was no way his younger brother was going to be left out of the search. Once the boy was safely attached to his back, the three leapt away.

**``-`X-X-X-X-**

"C'mon Naruto…show me where you are…c'mon…" Obito muttered to himself as he raced around the forest outside the walls of Konoha. Supposedly no one could get in or out without the guards knowing, but Obito also knew that there was a particular spot that was Naruto's favorite. With the stealth he and Kakashi had been training both boys in, Naruto could get outside quite easily. Sasuke couldn't have known about this place, since Obito had followed Naruto one day, and promptly been sworn to secrecy.

His eyes spun as he got closer, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that faint flicker that was uniquely Naruto's, pulsing chaotically much like Sasuke's had been doing.

Landing in the clearing with a small pond, his spinning eyes were immediately drawn to the little boy curled up in a ball, his head tucked between his body and legs as far as it could go, his arms in a death grip around his legs. Obito swiftly knelt, placing his hands on either side of the blond head.

"Naruto? It's Obito," he said gently, feeling heartened when the trembling stopped, the death grip on his legs lessening somewhat. "I need you to look at me Naruto. I need to make sure that you're ok."

Finally he could see a shine of blue as Naruto lifted his head slightly, and only Obito's training kept him from rushing off and killing anyone who had ever laid a hand on the blond.

Faint moonlight showed black and purple bruises covering the boys face, his right eye almost swollen shut with the force of the blow it had taken. There was a deep cut above his left eyebrow, and blood made his favorite red shirt darker on his right shoulder from a knife wound.

"Ah fuck, Naruto…" he hissed, and winced when the boy did, terror flashing in the blue that he could see. "Sorry…let me take you back to my place, and we'll get you cleaned up and fed, alright?" He smiled sheepishly, though he couldn't get it as big as his usual.

Naruto nodded slowly and let Obito pick him up, trying to be careful. Naruto cried out only once, and then went limp over Obito's shoulder, his body shaking with silent sobs.

He kept a tight rein on his anger as he jumped from roof to roof, flaring his chakra in a specific pattern they had agreed on, to let the others know he had found Naruto. He hadn't even gotten his shirt off, the boy sitting on the toilet, when the front door banged open.

His eyes wide with terror, Naruto jumped into his arms at the noise, cowering there as he whispered, "No, no, not again, not again, please…!"

"…Naru?"

Naruto stopped shaking immediately and his head snapped up at Sasuke's quiet voice. They widened even more, and with a cry of pure heartbreak, he launched himself from Obito's arms, and into Sasuke's.

"Sorry Sasu-u! H-he took th-the ring, and wo-wouldn't give i-it back!" he hiccupped, and Obito narrowed his eyes at the crimson ones that were staring off into space, burning with a bloody satisfaction and deep rage that should have no place in a four year old's eyes. Obito knew without a doubt now that Sasuke had killed the man who had taken the ring, and while before he may have regretted it, now he sure as hell didn't.

"Shhh Naru. It's ok, I got it back for you," Sasuke whispered, and for the two boys, the three adults weren't even there. Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes wide with disbelief and painful hope.

"You…you did?" he whispered, and Sasuke gave him a smile, taking his left hand and sliding the ring back onto his thumb. They both shivered when it activated, and Naruto hugged Sasuke again, not even wincing when the paler of the boys hugged him back just as tight.

"Thank you Sasu…"

"Tch, dobe. Don't thank me…I couldn't stop it," Sasuke muttered as he pushed Naruto away, taking the hem of the shirt and dragging it up, immediately shutting Naruto's mouth when he opened it angrily.

"You got this Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke nodded shortly, tongue stuck out and eyes narrowed with concentration, trying not to hurt his friend.

Obito stood and walked to the entrance of the bathroom, signaling Kakashi and Itachi in ANBU hand signs to go and make some food; he would watch them.

Watch them he did. He said nothing as Sasuke took off both of their clothes, growling when Naruto smiled at him sheepishly as he examined the myriad of bruises on the tan skin. Obito was interested to note the distance in the blue eyes, and a sliver of desperation. He didn't doubt that Naruto was going to try and distract Sasuke from the anger brewing in black eyes with every new bruise.

"I'm ok Sasu! I got nothing that won't heal!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled back, hitting him – gently – upside the head. "That's not the point!" Naruto glowered at his back as he turned and started the water.

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" he said, pouting when Sasuke just smirked at him over his shoulder, testing the liquid. Naruto turned his head away, fiddling with his fingers, and said sadly, "There's nuttin you can do 'bout it an'way."

Obito almost jumped when Sasuke whirled around, glaring at Naruto with a spinning Sharingan.

"I _will_ protect you! This shit ain't gonna happ'n 'gain Naru! Not while I live! I swear it!"

Naruto wilted at that point, obviously not impressed by the angry crimson eyes. He wiggled his toes and kept quiet while Sasuke stopped the bath, and still said nothing until they were both in, Sasuke carefully cleaning the wound on his shoulder. They were both shooting him nervous looks, and with a sigh he shut the door, but leaned against it so he could still hear.

"I'm happy I killed that guy," Sasuke grumbled, and Obito closed his eyes and sighed, sagging against the door. Regret blossomed in him, but if he was being honest with himself, it was only about Sasuke's age. He believed the boy did it for the right reasons, he just wished he was older.

"Teme! You actually _killed_ him? _Why_?" Naruto whisper shouted, his voice full of genuine horror. That surprised Obito. He was sure that Naruto would be jumping for joy upon hearing his attacker was dead. Well, maybe not in joy, but at least not quite so…appalled.

Sasuke's voice was quiet when he answered, almost pleading. "He…he tol' me you weren't gonna come back, Naru. I…thought he meant…that you were dead…" Obito's eyes squeezed shut at the obvious pain that filled the young voice. No one as young as the two of them should have to go through what they did…

Yet, there were three shinobi in the apartment who had gone through war and come out alright, two of them at the same young age. A little twisted perhaps, but more or less fine. They weren't all that bad…maybe Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be either.

He at least could hope, and believe that the two of them would turn out alright. All he could do – all any of them could do, was try to guide the two of them in the right direction.

"…I'm really hard to kill, teme," Naruto responded, his voice quiet enough that Obito had a hard time hearing him over the splashing water. "He was…really mad at me for some reason. Said I killed his daughter, that I'm a monster that's gonna kill everyone."

Naruto hissed suddenly, and there was a brief argument since it seemed Sasuke had prodded a bruise a little too hard. It died down, and Obito blinked when Sasuke spoke first.

"You're my only friend Naruto. My _only_ friend. I was so scared and angry…" Obito was surprised to hear the tears in Sasuke's voice. "I…I can't lose you Naru! I…I didn't know what I was doing! I grabbed an iron and hit him…I just hit him, and kept hitting him…" His voice was getting slowly quieter. "He said you were _dead_. And he had the ring…then he was dead, I took it back…" There was a strangled, wet sound, and a quiet, "Sasuke…" from Naruto.

"I…I couldn' find you! I lo-looked everywhere! Dun leave me 'gain Naru! Never 'gain! Promise!"

"I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. Promise," Naruto said quietly, and for a long moment there were only sounds of Naruto's soft 'shhs', and Sasuke's tears.

Obito buried his face in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms to his face, and blindly staggered down into the kitchen. He couldn't listen anymore. Those last words…the utter heartbreak that had been in Sasuke's voice…

He turned the corner and firm hands grabbed his shoulders, and he lost it.

Tears streaming blindly from under his hands, he gave up and buried his face into Kakashi's chest, his body shaking.

It was so fucking unfair! Anyone who was around Naruto for longer than ten minutes would realize that the boy was just that; a boy. A scared, _lonely_, four year old. All he wanted was someone to look at him as a friend and not enemy, a boy and not a monster…with love, and not hate. He had gone through things at such a young age, at the hands of the very people he had been charged with protecting.

Obito knew he couldn't have done it. He would have hated everyone, and been _happy_, not horrified when his best friend got revenge for him. It caused his heart to twist painfully when he thought about it, because he didn't understand. He just did not get how Naruto could have the life that he did, and still be so…forgiving.

Sasuke…his cousin, following in his brothers footsteps. Making his first kill at 4, awakening that bloody Sharingan at the same time. Though from the words, he doubted that Sasuke would go the same route and become a pacifist like Itachi. His brother only killed when necessary. Sasuke however, seemed like he would do whatever it took to protect his precious things, and not have an ounce of regret about it.

He finally cried himself out, and just stood there limply, letting himself be comforted by Itachi's hands rubbing his back, and Kakashi's in his hair, simply holding him.

"Sasuke killed the guy," he finally croaked out, shifting a little. They got the hint and moved away, and he stood straight as he scrubbed his face.

"He doesn't regret it, does he?" Itachi asked quietly, and Obito shook his head, looking at them unabashedly with tear stains still on his face.

"Hmm..I figured he wouldn't," Kakashi murmured, and Itachi cocked an eyebrow coolly at him.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

Kakashi shrugged, and turned back to the food. "Because he's a lot like me, and Naruto has his loyalty. We're like dogs, Itachi. We'll do anything for those we're loyal to."

Obito had to smirk a bit at that. Kakashi using a dog metaphor, how typical.

Itachi was about to respond when the bathroom door opened, and the two boys voices could be heard, slightly raised in a friendly argument. They both stopped in the doorway, going silent, each of them wearing one of Kakashi's black t-shirts, the bottoms hitting their ankles.

"Awww, so cute!" Kakashi gushed, jumping over and ruffling both their heads. Scowling, but blushing in pleasure, they both grabbed his hand and threw it off. Naruto put his hands on his hips and Sasuke crossed his arms, both glaring at the one-eyed Jounin.

"Stop with the hair!" Naruto scolded, though his lips twitched slightly, relief and happiness making his eyes all the brighter. Sasuke could hide his better, but there was no denying the acceptance of what had happened by the three men.

Dinner was actually quite nice, and it was obvious that the boys really appreciated the return to normalcy, Sasuke even butting in once or twice with a stupid joke he had heard from some of the kids on the playground.

Afterward's they sat around with the fire going, Itachi and Obito on the couch, the boys curled up together on the thick rug under a blanket, listening to Kakashi as he spun stories.

It was kind of surprising when they didn't go to sleep until almost 2 am, tangled up around each other. Obito was very careful as he stood and placed more logs on the fire, retaking his seat and his hot chocolate.

"I…" Of course it would be Itachi who broke the thoughtful silence first. "I don't think this was a bad experience for either of them." He looked back calmly at the two sharp looks, plainly asking that he be allowed to finish. When they didn't speak, he continued. "Not the beating, or the killing. That is not what I mean. What they learned from it however…that is a good thing."

Obito thought about the for a moment, and nodded. "I agree. There is one thing…we'd have to talk to Sasuke about this, but I don't think it's a good idea for it to be known he has the Sharingan."

Itachi's brow furrowed, but smoothed out almost immediately. "I agree as well. The decision will be his though. I will have to explain what would happen if word got out."

Kakashi laughed quietly from his chair – more of an evil cackle, actually, that got both the Uchiha's napes to stand on end.

"Here's an idea. Train them." He held up a hand when they opened their mouth, and grumbling, both shut them. "Thank you. What I mean is, if they're trained, enough to escape from civilians, or incapacitate them instead of killing them…" He shrugged, but they could see what he meant.

By training them, Naruto might get a bit of confidence and be willing to deal with the problems instead of just letting it happen, and Sasuke wouldn't have quite the same drive to protect the blond. It would be a win-win situation for them both.

"…that could work," Itachi said reluctantly, though there was resigned humor in his eyes as he looked at Kakashi. "You really think we can train them both? Together?"

Obito winced good naturedly at that. Their fights were becoming somewhat legendary amongst the kids that played at the park with them, as well as their pranks. He would never admit that he had helped the two hellions organize a few of them in the past months. He really didn't want to get his ass reamed by the Hokage, and the two men he was sharing his living room with.

"Maa maa, I'm sure between us we can figure something out. Especially you Itachi," Kakashi added with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "You're the 'aniki' after all."

Obito once again marveled at the change as Itachi winced, and flicked the silver haired Jounin off. He knew Itachi didn't act like this around anyone else, and he honestly did feel privileged that he was allowed to see the human side of his cousin. It was nice, knowing that he was part of the turnaround from the cold, emotionless man he had been.

Well, still could be, but he was getting better and more relaxed in this apartment.

Itachi was sleeping on the couch, and they retired to their respective rooms. For a long time Obito lay on his bed, hands behind his head and staring at his ceiling.

He had no doubts that things would turn out alright, because he refused to doubt himself. He would do the best he knew how to do for the two boys, and with Kakashi's and Itachi's help, he knew they would grow up fine.

He snorted and closed his eyes, rolling over and getting comfortable.

_After all, we are good role models_, he thought with a slightly wicked smirk, as he drifted off.

_Sorta._


	4. Disowned

**A/N: Well, this is a story I've been wanting to write every since I did the first one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you're friends with that…that…traitor! And you dragged Sasuke into it! How can you let him be around that monster fox? You are the next leader to this Clan, and you can't afford to be seen with the likes of them!"

Itachi just stared at his father, face expressionless, mouth sealed. Inside however, he was seething. He had wondered when this particular argument was going to happen, and he had expected it a long time ago. After all, they had all been friends for 10 months now. He would have thought that the great Uchiha Fugaku would have realized _something_ was going on earlier. He didn't think it would have taken him spending his 10th birthday with his friends instead of family – not counting Sasuke of course.

While his father ranted, growing more pissed and frustrated when Itachi said nothing, he worried over Sasuke. He could feel his otouto's chakra right around the corner, hidden in the shadows of the hallway just like he'd been taught. He knew Sasuke could hear every words their father spewed. He worried mostly about the fluctuations he felt, that he knew his father couldn't. Fugaku didn't spend enough time around his youngest to familiarize himself with the weak pulses. Considering the amount of chakra that could be felt in the compound – along with Itachi's own, because he couldn't let their father know that Sasuke was there – it was easily masked.

Itachi could feel it, and at this point, Kakashi and Obito probably could too. Naruto could because of the ring, and an interesting twist was added to it some months ago by the Hokage without their knowledge. Sarutobi had added something to the location seal that allowed them to sense the others emotions. They couldn't talk, though with the interest Naruto was showing in fuuinjutsu, it might only be a matter of time.

He snapped back to his father when he moved, but didn't try to protect himself. His cheek burned sharply, and his head was forced to the side by the strength. Blinking slowly once, he turned his head back to his fuming father, ignoring the slap to his cheek.

"I will not forsake my friends," he said softly, but his voice was steely with the effort he was putting into it so he didn't reveal his rage. Kakashi and Obito were the first friends that he ever had besides Shisui, and he could hardly call him a friend anymore, having not spoken to the other teen since they had become Genin.

"You would put your 'friends' before your own responsibilities? YOUR OWN FAMILY?" Fugaku roared, but Itachi remained unmoved.

"There is only one thing that comes before my responsibilities, and it is not you or mother," he answered in the same quiet voice. Fugaku moved, and Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do not attempt to strike me again. You will not like the results."

He was pleased that Fugaku froze, his hands clenching in and out of fists helplessly as he glared.

"What the hell happened to you Itachi? You used to be the pride of the Uchiha Clan, and now look at you! When it was just you off cavorting with that traitor, I could overlook it. Everyone else could ignore it. We have an image to uphold you ungrateful child! You refuse to enter ANBU, and now you're off cavorting with the…the unsightlies!"

Itachi wondered if his father could hear his teeth grinding together, but probably not.

"Then you dragged Sasuke into it, and you even let him befriend that bastard demon! You dishonor the Clan with what you're doing!"

"If I dishonor the Clan that much, then disown me," Itachi said bluntly, knowing that he was showing his rage because his fully matured Sharingan had activated, and his words were spoken in nothing but a hiss. Also, he knew that now that he had started talking, he may not finish for awhile. There were so many things that he hated about his family and Clan…he understood much more why Obito had simply walked away without putting up a fight.

"You wanted me to be the best, the brightest, the most skilled. I am, Fugaku," he said scathingly, not refraining from using his father's first name. "I am the best that the Clan has produced in generations, because I forfeited my childhood, any personal dreams that I had, to do what you wanted me to. I lived up to the expectations, I am _still_ living up to them, and you _dare_ to get angry with _me_ because of who _I_ choose to be friends with? It is my personal life. You, and the Clan have no _right_ to tell me what I can do with my personal life!"

He almost snarled, but he knew letting his anger dictate his words would be a bad idea. He immediately closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

If his eyes hadn't been closed, if he hadn't taken that moment to try and calm down so he wouldn't ruin what was left of his relationship with his father…things would have turned out much differently.

Fugaku attacked him, snapping Itachi's eyes open, and it was more out of the lingering respect he had for the man who raised him that he merely blocked the blows that were being rained down on him, instead of responding in kind.

"You ungrateful, spoiled child! After all the work I put into you, this is how you are going to repay me?"

Itachi bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping against hope that he hadn't just felt the angry flare of Sasuke's chakra.

"You sicken me! You would disgrace your Clan, to be with _friends_? You don't need friends! You will take this family's honor down with you!"

The blows were becoming harder, and Itachi grunted as Fugaku changed tactics, going for his ribs instead of his face, and landing a particularly hard one on his right side. Despite everything, Fugaku was bigger, stronger, and had been a shinobi for far longer than Itachi had. He tried to block, but he just wasn't fast enough, even with the Sharingan.

There was a sickening crunch as some of the bones broke, but Itachi couldn't look away from the bulging, pissed, _insane_ black eyes that were glaring down at him.

It seemed he had been right all along. His father had cared nothing for him as a son, and everything for him as a pawn in his standing in the Village and Clan.

He did cry out softly, clenching his teeth instantly after when the ribs on his left side were broken. Blinking back involuntary tears, his eyes widened as a small, black blur flew into his father, making the man topple sideways with a cry of surprise and pain.

He was too dazed with his broken bones and what had happened, to do much as Sasuke pummeled his father, tears streaming down his face and Sharingan bright crimson in his eyes.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! You hurt 'Tachi! I'll never forgive you! Never!" he screamed, and Itachi was there to catch Sasuke as Fugaku punched him, knocking his brother out cold and into the air. Grunting as their combined weight slammed into the wall, he glared at his father as he protectively held his otouto to him.

"Get out," he father rasped, eyes gleaming with hatred and blood dripping from a split lip and cheekbone. "Neither of you are sons of mine. I never want to see your faces in this compound again!"

Itachi merely gave him a mocking bow, pushing aside the stabbing pains from his ribs and bruised arms. Draping Sasuke on his shoulder, he went to his room and swiftly packed the minimal amount of items he would need. He paused at the door, seeing the naginata that was propped in the corner.

It was a deadly beauty, with a matte black wood staff, that theme carrying into the two foot long blade that curved from the top. It was able to be disconnected to become a simple katana, or a chain could be attached to make it an even deadlier long raged weapon.

It had been a present from Kakashi and Obito when he had passed his Chuunin exams in the winter. He nodded to himself and packed Sasuke's things just as quickly as he had his, and with his brother still unconscious and rage still smoldering dangerously in him, he grabbed the weapon on the way out.

Their father was gone as he made his way out the door, sliding it shut. Standing in the street, burning pain eclipsing his arms and upper body, he stared at the place he had called home. He was expecting to feel something akin to regret, or sadness. He felt none of it.

He turned away with a small smile, taking to the tops of the houses and making his way to the apartment that had become his refuge for the past year. He wasn't very surprised to find that he was feeling relief.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the dwelling, but by the time he knocked on the door, he was weaving back and forth, and he knew his sweaty face was ashen. Carrying two packs full of their stuff, plus a still knocked out Sasuke on one shoulder, _plus_ his myriad of injures…needless to say, he was starting to feel it.

Kakashi was the one who opened the door, and Itachi was only able to thrust Sasuke at the man, before pitching forward into welcome blackness.

He frowned. There was something pulling him from his unconscious state, but he couldn't quite identify what it was. He wanted to sink back into the inky darkness, because he could tell that his body was in serious pain, though it was somewhat distant at the moment. Shifting on the couch, he couldn't hold back a soft groan when his ribs creaked in protest. Absently, he took note of his injuries.

At least six broken ribs, two on his left and four on the right. Those were his only broken bones thankfully. Other than that, he would have some spectacular bruises on his arms from where he defended himself.

The sound that had initially brought him back stopped, and he felt a hesitant, small, cold hand press on his forehead.

"A…aniki?"

Sasuke's hiccupping voice made him open his eyes, and he smiled at the tearstained face of his brother, gingerly moving into a sitting position.

"I'm alright otouto."

"ANIKI!"

Itachi refused to make a sound as Sasuke threw himself into his arms, arms wrapping tight around his neck. Making quiet noises of reassurance, Itachi hugged him back, looking over Sasuke's shoulder to see Kakashi and Naruto sitting at the kitchen table, watching them.

Naruto looked like he had been crying as well, and it caused a small smile to pass his lips. He could clearly tell that Naruto was trying valiantly to stay at the table. Shifting Sasuke slightly, he held out his now free right arm, and Naruto flew to him, crying just as heartedly as Sasuke was. He absently noted that his brother automatically made room for the blond.

"Shh you two, I'm fine. Nothing that can't be fixed," he said quietly, and when they kept crying, he simply rubbed soothing circles on their backs, deciding that he would just have to wait them out.

It took them awhile, but he relaxed against the back of the couch when he realized they were both sound asleep. He blinked when the door opened and a wet Obito walked in. Glancing out the window, he saw that yes, it was raining.

He blinked and looked back when a hand waved in his vision, and both Kakashi and Obito were there. They took the boys carefully, and he sighed quietly when the pressure was relieved from his chest. He loved them both, but with the strictly taijutsu training they were receiving, they had gotten heavier.

They didn't plan on starting to train them in ninjutsu until at least 7 or 8, when their chakra coils matured a little more.

The two came back, and he nodded his thanks when Kakashi handed him a hot cup of saké, savoring the burn as it slid down his throat. Obito sat on the rug in front of him, while Kakashi took his usual chair, both of them silent for the time it took Itachi to shift to a more comfortable position.

"So what happened?" Obito asked finally, and Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Sasuke and I were disowned," he said quietly, and carefully took another drink, refusing to move his head from its comfortable position.

"We figured that," Kakashi murmured. "Why?"

"Mmm…because we chose our friends over our Clan," he said simply and without elaboration.

Obito scoffed. "C'mon Itachi. We know you better than that. There's more, I know there is."

Itachi opened his eyes only enough to look down at his cousin, raising an eyebrow. "There is. You tell me why you were disowned, and I'll tell you why we were."

Obito pouted and glared at him and he smirked, closing his eyes again. He was very surprised when Obito spoke again.

"Has your father tried pushing you to become ANBU in the past few months?"

That brought Itachi's head up, and made him look carefully at the older man sitting on the floor. He studied the usually open, carefree face, and found nothing but seriousness.

"He has," he offered carefully. Obito scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away and letting his attention be absorbed by the pattern in the rug.

"My dad did too when I hit Chuunin. I don't know why he wanted it so much, but he was really insistent, and so was mom. I kept putting them off, saying I'd get there in time, but it eventually came down to a fight when I was 14. I was damn near a Jounin by that point, and I had already made a name for myself. Dad refused to take my…side-stepping anymore, and told me if I didn't join ANBU, he would disown me. Well, I flat out refused then, and he did what he said he would. I was disowned, and kicked out."

He raised his eyes slowly, and Itachi smirked slightly at the steely black eyes. "I haven't looked back since. I never liked our Clan much anyway."

"Mmm. A Clan built on secrets and superiority. What's not to like?" Itachi muttered dryly, smiling when they both chuckled quietly.

"Alright Itachi. Your turn."

Itachi glared slightly as his grinning cousin, and sighed after he finished his drink. Setting the cup down between his legs, he tilted his head back again.

"It was much the same reason as yours cousin. I have been refusing to enter ANBU, not liking how he seemed so adamant about it, though he claimed it was only for our families honor. He said that being friends with the two of you took me away from my responsibilities as the heir, and brought shame upon us as a family. He also didn't like that I allowed Sasuke and Naruto to be close."

Itachi frowned slightly as he remembered some of the specific things Fugaku said. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that hard to switch his thoughts from father, to first name basis.

"That would explain why he called you a traitor, Obito." His frown deepened. "I understand that having a child in ANBU would be the proverbial feather in their caps, but I don't understand why our parents tried to force the issue."

"Unless they wanted someone they could control closer to the Hokage," Kakashi said suddenly, and they both looked at him. He blinked at the intense looks, and shrugged. "You both know I never liked your Clan, and it's only gotten worse after the Kyuubi attacked. They turned bitter. Well, bitterer." He frowned and scratched his head, before shrugging again. "If that's even a word. Anyways, it was probably for political reasons. Considering how good the two of you are, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Hmm. Me neither," Obito muttered, and Itachi nodded his agreement. Itachi shifted again, and tried not to wince, though they must have seen something. Shaking off the thoughtful air, Obito shifted onto his knees and awkwardly crawled over to him, the conversation forgotten for now.

"I don't know much healing jutsu, but I can at least heal the broken bones," he muttered, and Itachi raised his arms, hissing quietly. Obito scooted closer, and he frowned as his hands were enclosed in a green light. He pressed them to the right side, and Itachi couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion as he felt his bones knitting back together.

It was the oddest, unnerving, _disgusting_ feeling of something writhing under your skin.

"Sorry," Obito murmured. "I know how odd it feels."

Itachi gritted his teeth with a nod as Obito physically moved a bone back into place, sealing it together. He lowered his right arm as the hands moved to his left, and by the time he was done, there was no longer any stabbing pains, only a deep soreness.

Relaxing completely against the back of the couch, Itachi sighed softly in relief. "Give me bruises over broken bones any day."

"Do you want the bruises healed?" Obito asked, and Itachi shook his head.

"No. None of them will impair my abilities, and they'll heal on their own soon enough."

Kakashi stood. "Alright. We don't have much in the way of food at the moment, so I was going to go get some bbq. What do you want?"

Itachi was on the verge of saying his didn't want any meat, when his stomach growled. Sighing, and knowing he would need the protein, he opened one eye lazily. Now that the sharper pain was gone, he could feel himself slipping into a light doze.

"I don't really care 'Kashi," he mumbled. "Just get some fresh vegetables and fruit, please."

With an eye smile, he mockingly saluted. "Will do Itachi." He paused with his hand on the door, Obito having stood and gone somewhere into the depths of the apartment. "How long are you two going to stay?"

Itachi thought about his savings, did some quick mental calculations, and sighed. "I have enough money saved up to get us a decent apartment, and pay for at least 6 month's rent. So only a few days, week at the most."

Itachi sensed Obito coming back out as he said that and Kakashi nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," Obito said, following it with a yawn as he sprawled out on the carpet, one of the couch pillows under his head.

"I know Obito, and thank you, but the sooner we can get on our feet the better. I was preparing for something like this anyway, truth be told."

Obito hummed in agreement, and for a long while, there was only the sound of their breathing and the occasional voice from the street or another place.

Itachi was on the verge of true sleep when Obito spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Those two words chased sleep completely from his mind. Raising his head, he glared down at his cousin.

"Don't be. Not to be cruel, but I knew what associating with you, Kakashi, and Naruto would mean. I don't want to lead, I have never liked my parents, and I was probably going to leave when I became a Jounin anyhow. Also," he paused, and sternly looked down at Obito, making sure he had his attention.

Obito, for his part, often forgot that Itachi was only 10, his birthday only two days prior.

"I made my choices. I would rather be with friends where I can be myself, then with my family where I have to constantly wear a mask."

Itachi gave him a small smile when Obito continued to scrutinize him, and his lips twitched slightly in a smirk when his cousin sighed, shaking his head with a wry smile on his face.

"You know-" he started, and was interrupted by two things.

Kakashi entered the apartment, Obito immediately jumping up to help him with the bags of food he had, and two sleepy bodies staggered from Obito's room. They came over to him as the two Jounin went into the kitchen, and he assumed it was to give them some semblance of privacy.

Sasuke curled up under his left arm, and Naruto his right, both silent and still yawning their sleep away.

"Aniki…" Sasuke said quietly after a moment, and Itachi smiled to see that the boys were holding hands. Well, if Naruto hooking his index finger around Sasuke's pinky could be considered 'holding hands'.

"What's gonna happen to us now?"

Sighing, Itachi hugged him tighter, ignoring the flash of warning his body gave him as the dark head cuddled closer to his chest.

"Do not worry otouto," he said quietly, making sure his voice was reassuring. He didn't feel as confident as he sounded, but his brother didn't need to know that. Because of Itachi, Sasuke was also without a home, and now his sole responsibility. Though truthfully, if he had minded, he would have found a way for Sasuke to stay with the Clan.

"We will go tomorrow and look for an apartment. Obito and Kakashi are letting us stay until we can find our own place."

"Um…can we get a house? With a yard?" Sasuke looked up at him, and Itachi groaned in his mind – it was a mix of amusement and resignation at the big black puppy eyes. He changed his calculations, and gave his brother an indulgent smile.

"I suppose we can look for one," he said, and hissed when Sasuke squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, sorry," Sasuke said with a laugh, rubbing his head sheepishly. Itachi blinked. The smile and embarrassed movement just _screamed_ Obito and Naruto. Speaking of…

He looked at the blond, and found the boy biting his lip, having scooted a little farther away, so he wasn't completely in Itachi's embrace. He frowned when Sasuke blinked, and _launched_ himself at the blond, both boys crashing into the floor.

"Don't even think about that Naru!" Sasuke hissed, straddling the blond. Naruto refused to look at him, instead opting to stare into the dead fireplace, still biting his bottom lip. Looking closer, Itachi could see tightly held tears in the bright blue eyes.

"Can't 'elp it…" Naruto muttered, and Itachi's concern only increased when Sasuke snarled and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the smaller boy.

"Yes you can!" he shrieked, still shaking. Itachi had to force himself to stay sitting, and he motioned for Obito and Kakashi to stay where they were when he sensed them about to come and stop the boys.

"Sasu! Stop it!" Naruto shrieked back, and Sasuke snarled again, right in his face.

"Not until those emotions are gone dobe!"

Naruto's eyes flashed. "Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"You keep this up and I won't stop!"

"How do you want me to feel then?"

"Happy! You really think we're going to leave you alone again?" He scoffed, but Itachi could hear the panic in his brothers voice. It made him wonder exactly what emotions Sasuke was feeling through the seal.

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto snapped and pushed Sasuke off. It wasn't the hard push they knew Naruto was capable of, since it only shoved the taller boy onto his ass. Naruto stood, hands clenching into fists as tears fell unheeded down his face. "Everyone leaves me Sasu! Everyone! My parents! Anyone I try to make friends with! You heard 'Tachi! Your dad disowned you because you…you're…my friend…"

His anger drained away, and Sasuke slowly stood, the three men watching with bated breath as he embraced the smaller boy. Naruto began to cry with abandon then, wrapping his arms tight around Sasuke's waist and burying his head into the small chest.

Itachi knew that the boys weren't as asleep as they had thought, or had woken up in time to hear Itachi tell Obito and Kakashi why they had been disowned. It was the only explanation for how the blond knew.

"I won't leave you alone, Naru. I swear. I swore I would protect you, remember?" he asked quietly, and Naruto's sobbing slowed down to sniffling. Sasuke obviously expected an answer, and Naruto nodded his head slightly. "Good. Well, I have to be around you to protect you, right?" Another nod. "Besides, you'll be moving in with me and 'Tachi anyway."

Itachi opened his mouth – not sure if he wanted to protest or agree – when his decision was made for him. Sasuke glared at him, his eyes burning with the things that would happen to him if he refused. Then there were bright blue peeking hopefully at him from underneath Sasuke's arm.

Sighing, he smiled ruefully. "Of course Naruto. I wouldn't have it any other way." Besides, now that he really thought about it, Naruto would have ended up living with them anyway, even if he hadn't invited the blond. At least this way, it could be official upfront.

Blinking, he suddenly found that he had an armful of happily crying blond, chuckling softly as he rubbed Naruto's back. He saw his brothers eyes, and smiled slightly at seeing the fond amusement in the onyx eyes, as he watched Naruto. Their eyes met, and words went unsaid, promises made.

_We'll take care of him, otouto._

_I know aniki._

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Two weeks later…_

"Naru! Come look come look! It's so awesome!"

Itachi smiled as Sasuke raced out of their new house, and then raced back in with Naruto in tow, flying out the back door and into the yard.

He had been very surprised when Naruto had dragged him to the Hokage's office a few days after the argument, and demanded that 'ojii-san' help them find a place to live. He had almost choked when Sarutobi had just smiled, and then drilled Itachi on what he was looking for.

As a result, they now had a house on the western outskirts of Konoha, with a large yard in back, as well as a small pond. It was perfect for practice in water walking, and when he planned on teaching them ninjutsu. At least he wouldn't have to worry about things catching on fire when he taught Sasuke their Clan's fire jutsu's.

It was a simple cottage. Two floors, three bedrooms on the top floor, a full bath attached to each one. The stairs were straight ahead upon entering, and there were no walls or doors on the first floor. A large, open kitchen and dining room was to the left of the front door, a counter with cupboards the only this separating the two rooms, with a living room to the right, along with a nice sized area in the back corner for an office. There was a large, enclosed patio attached to the back, and there weren't even any furnishings for the place. Well, at the moment there wasn't. Sarutobi was making the furniture a house warming gift to them, and he wouldn't budge no matter how much Itachi had said it wasn't necessary. After all, the Hokage had gotten them the house for a really good price.

Setting down a box of his stuff in the living room in his designated stack, he cracked his back and neck, and strode to the sliding doors that led out onto the patio, smiling when he saw the two boys running around on the water, laughing and splashing each other.

"Boys will be boys, eh Itachi?"

Nearly squeaking in surprise he whipped around, a kunai in his hand and already going for the persons jugular, when his wrist was caught by an age spotted hand.

Breathing harshly, he semi-glared at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," he said tightly, and couldn't help but ruefully grin as Sarutobi let loose a big, booming laugh. Grumbling mentally, Itachi slid the kunai back into its hiding place, and gaped when Sarutobi made a hand signal, and several Genin teams appeared on the back lawn.

The boys yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance, and Itachi's lips twitched when they lost their control and sunk below the water.

"You made the furniture a D-Rank mission, didn't you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at Sarutobi when he smirked.

"That I did my boy. You didn't expect an old man like me to carry all this stuff here myself, did you?"

Itachi shook his head, and laughing, he started directing the Genin on which rooms to put the stuff in, as Sarutobi went out and joined the boys on the water.

After thanking the Genin and their Jounin instructors, Itachi sighed and closed the front door on the last group, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the cool wood. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even over yet. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and turned around, a look of determination on his face. He walked through the house, flipping lights on and analyzing the size of the furniture and rooms, his mind supplying him with different images as to where they could go.

Sarutobi had taken the boys out for food, Obito and Kakashi were due in a few minutes, and the three of them would put what items still had to be assembled together, and rearrange them.

He entered the kitchen, deciding to start there first, and was halfway through putting the dishes in the cupboard above the sink when two familiar chakra signatures crossed his senses.

"In here!" he yelled, activating his Sharingan and increasing his speed a bit. He really wanted to get this done before the boys came back, and with the three of them, it should be possible.

"Yo! 'Tachi! Which room is yours?" Kakashi yelled from the living room, where all the boxes and furniture was piled up according to whose it was.

"Mine is the master bedroom against the back wall, Naruto's is on the right, and Sasuke's is the left!" he called back, expertly breaking down the boxes into a neat little pile by the back door.

Music blared to life through the house, and Itachi hummed along with it as he systematically went through the kitchen, putting things away. Obito was putting the kitchen table together, his Sharingan activated as well, and Itachi stopped a moment, silverware in his hand as he watched his cousin in amusement.

He had a screwdriver stuck in his mouth, and was bent at an impossible angle screwing the last leg into place. It had been the two Jounin that had gone to their old house and collected what remained of their belongings. He would be forever grateful to the two men for that.

Kakashi entered, and Itachi snickered at the one eyed man and the sheen of sweat that was on his skin.

"Alrighty then. The personal stuff is in the rooms, and all the beds are put together."

Itachi laughed as Obito scowled at his partner, miffed because the silver haired man had gotten more accomplished in the last hour then he had.

Putting the last of the kitchen wares away, he looked around, and nodded his satisfaction. The kitchen was finally done. By the time he was done with his survey and turned around, the table was done, and all six chairs were assembled around it.

It didn't take long to get the living room in order and everything put away, all three of them joking around and laughing as they randomly broke out into song when a popular one came over the radio. Then the boys came home, and Naruto immediately stole the Hokage up to his room, Sasuke taking Obito to his, and with a shrug, Itachi and Kakashi went into his.

Their rooms were put into order with lots of running around and arguments on the boys part, and Sarutobi and Itachi yelling at their respective charges.

Midnight found the men exhausted, sitting on the back porch with a good bottle of saké between them, Sasuke and Naruto sound asleep in Sasuke's new bed.

Heaving a big sigh, Itachi closed his eyes and slouched in his chair, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at Obito when he laughed.

"Hokage-sama, are-" he started, and was cut off by a scoff.

"Please, Itachi. This is not a formal meeting, there's no need to call me by my title. Sarutobi is fine, or Hiruzen if you feel up to it."

Itachi opened an eye a bit and looked at the man, nothing the wicked twinkle in his brown eyes. He knew there was no way Itachi would ever call him by his first name, and he smirked slightly, knowing he was had.

"Sarutobi then," he murmured, and the man nodded. "You've been here nearly all day."

Sarutobi knew what he meant, and laughed. "My boy, what is the point in being Hokage if I can't play hooky every once in awhile?"

They all got a good laugh at that, and then settled into companionable silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around them.

Around 1, Sarutobi bid them goodnight, and Obito and Kakashi left soon after. Standing at the sink, Itachi washed the cups they had used and dried them, putting them away. In the process of putting the damp cloth over the handle of the oven to dry, he stopped, and blinked wide eyes around him.

He was in a house. _His_ house. He was no longer under the thumb of his father, or his Clan. Slowly walking through the house and locking up, activating the alarm seals, he had a smile on his face the entire time.

He no longer had to worry about Sasuke, and what his family could have turned his brother into. Naruto was safe upstairs, and he didn't have to worry about the blond not getting enough food, or living in that horrendous orphanage anymore. Sasuke would have a better mindset too, knowing that his best friend was safe and sound under this roof.

As he ascended the stairs and entered his room – leaving the door open so he could hear the boys if anything happened – he quickly stripped off his cloths and entered the bathroom. When he did, he stopped and stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Touching his face, he marveled at the changes he could physically see in himself. He had small laugh lines at the corners of his lips, where none were before. Tiny lines were starting to radiate from the corners of his eyes, where they had crinkled in smiles. His eyes were the biggest difference he could see though. The black depths didn't have the same guarded shine to them that they used to, and were warmer and more open then he could ever remember seeing them.

His lips quirked into a smile, and he chuckled softly at his more friendly reflection. Brushing his long hair, he got into the shower, washing quickly before stepping out.

Yawning, he fell naked into his new, very comfortable bed with a smile on his face, and quickly fell into a deep, restful sleep, one thought on his mind.

This house could easily become a _home._ And he would do whatever it took to make it that way.


	5. Kakashi

**A/N: Ah, Kakashi as a babysitter. *evil grin* Oh, and there is a sort of poll at the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as his eye curved into a forced smile.

Sitting before him in the kitchen, with the wide-eyed, stunned expression of children caught red handed doing something naughty, were Naruto and Sasuke.

They had hold of two large burlap sacks, and numerous bags of the funky, multi-colored feathers that one could pick up from a craft store. That wouldn't have been so bad, if there wasn't a bucket full of tar, and two very large paintbrushes sitting there.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" he asked, cursing the Hokage for ever sending Obito and Itachi on a mission – without him. And cursing himself for agreeing to keep an eye on the two hellions.

"Uh, well…" Sasuke was the first to break the silence, blushing a brilliant red and looking pleadingly to Naruto.

"It, uh, well…" The blond stuttered his words, gulping when Kakashi's eyebrow rose in question, a true smirk starting to appear. "It's not for anything bad…" He looked around, before gulping again and giving Kakashi a sheepish grin. "This doesn't look to good, does it?"

"No, not really," he agreed with a nod. He unfolded his arms and pushed away from the door frame, crouching down when he was closer to them. He cocked an eyebrow as he picked up a paintbrush, chuckling in amusement when they both changed to a stunning shade of red. "Now, what were you going to do?"

"Uh, well it was just a prank," Naruto whined, and Sasuke nodded empathetically. "We weren't going to hurt no one…"

Kakashi sighed and put down the brush, sitting down with a plop. Putting his elbows on his knees, he leaned closer to them, the smell of tar almost overwhelming his nose. "If you just tell me, I might help."

They both perked up at that, black and blue shining with hope. "Really?"

"No, not really." He wondered if he was a sadist, with the thrill he got when their looks went crestfallen. "Now, tell me what you were going to do."

Naruto glowered at him, and Kakashi braced himself when that stubborn glint surfaced in both pairs of eyes. They pouted and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Like we're gonna tell you!"

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head sadly. "Oh you two. You do realize that Itachi put me in charge of you while him and Obito are gone, right?" They nodded slowly, suspiciously. "Well, as your babysitter, it's my duty to make sure you don't get in trouble. So tell me what you were doing."

He was slightly taken aback when they both snarled at him, and it was in the moment he blinked that they grabbed their supplies, and were gone.

Jumping to his feet, Kakashi swore out loud into the newly empty room. He was going to wring the neck of the person who showed them how to use the shunshin jutsu! Which meant Konoha was going to have one less Uchiha when he was done.

As he exited the house, he did mental calculations. He knew that they weren't going to tar and feather someone, or else they wouldn't need the brushes. Which meant that it was probably something big that they were going to so colorfully decorate.

He was almost in the village proper when the thought hit him, and froze him to the spot. He ignored the concerned looks he was getting, as his one, wide grey eye slowly traveled up. It focused on the Hokage mountain, and he almost whimpered when the Yondaime's hair exploded in a flurry of brightly colored feathers.

_Why is it the Yondaime? Always him, never anyone else. Geez…why does it have to be me?_ He bemoaned to himself as he continued to make his way through the village, on his way to the Hokage Tower. He knew that was where the two would end up, when ANBU finally caught up to them. It was where they _always_ ended up.

Naruto's name caught his ear, and he slowed down to listen, pretending that he was looking at a fruit stand.

"…demon boy and that Uchiha! I don't get why the Hokage didn't have that menace executed at birth!"

"I know! And those three Uchiha's, shaming their clan the way they did! I would give anything to be an Uchiha…"

"Did you hear? That young one, Itachi, he took in that demon spawn! Nothing but a menace that boy…"

The voices wafted away, and he watched the couple walk down the street, frowning. He had known in a vague way how the villagers thought of Naruto and the others. But to actually hear them say something like that, simply amazed him. How quickly people jumped to conclusions, simply because of a last name or something they had no control over…

As he wandered, pulling out his Icha Icha book, he kept his ears open. Everywhere he went, he heard the same thing.

"…I don't get why the Hokage lets them get away with something like that…"

"Disgraceful…"

"…shouldn't be allowed to be shinobi…"

"…been killed in his cradle…"

He was fuming by the time he got to the Tower, and was actually startled when he ran into someone, papers flying everywhere. Looking over the top of his book, he saw a very flustered Umino Iruka, 16, Chuunin level.

"Oh Hatake-san! I'm so sorry!" the man gushed and Kakashi shrugged, putting his book away and helping pick up the papers that had gone flying. His hand stilled over one as Iruka began to speak, anger flaring anew, but he continued to help.

"Did you see what those demon kids did to the monument?" Iruka said, his voice dripping with hate and disdain. "I can't believe that Itachi-san lets Sasuke run around with that spawn! I bet you the Kyuubi bewitched them or something! There's no other…Hatake-san?"

Kakashi blinked at Iruka, finding the soft brown eyes shining with concern. Looking down at his own hand, he found that he had crumpled up a paper, parts of it ripped where his short nails had gone through them.

"Are you alright, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi smiled and released the paper, finding that his hand was shaking in his rage. "I'm fine Umino-san. It surprises me though, that you feel that was about Naruto."

Iruka scoffed, imperiously straightening the papers, all concern gone from his eyes. "That brat killed my parents."

"Ahh…funny you should say that. I suppose that you've never given thought to the fact that Naruto was a baby, newly born, and had no say in the matter?" He kept his voice pleasant, even happy, but he knew that his killing intent was leaking out when Iruka paled slightly. "Tell me Umino-san, did you even _have_ shinobi training? I seem to remember them teaching to look underneath the underneath. Your skills must be rusty."

He advanced a step or two towards the flustered, slightly angry Chuunin, causing Iruka to pale even further as he caught sight of the hard, grey granite that Kakashi's eye had turned into.

"Naruto is a boy, a child, who is ignored by nearly every single person in this Village, and he doesn't even know why. He is an orphan, just like you. He was alone, just like you." He really didn't care that his words were coming out like a whip, Iruka flinching slightly. "He had no one to turn to though, unlike you. He was left in an orphanage, where everyone ignored him. Everyone, Umino-san. He grew up alone, scared. You have the nerve to say that he is the Kyuubi? Umino-san, if that were true, then this Village would have been destroyed a long time ago.

"As for Sasuke and Itachi. You have no clue what happened to make them leave, and you never will. But understand this. When they were disowned, they didn't fight. They no longer wanted to be in the Clan. And with all the respect that you show Itachi, don't you think that his judgment is sound? After all, he took in Naruto, and encouraged his and Sasuke's friendship."

Kakashi backed away from the startled Chuunin, and gave him an eye smile, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're a school teacher, correct? In the Academy?"

The change of subject obviously startled Iruka, because he nodded quickly. "Y-yes, I am."

"You're going to have Sasuke and Naruto in your class come September, Umino-san. That is only a month away. I would recommend letting go of your hatred now, or your new semester is going to be hell."

"Why do you say that Hatake-san?"

Kakashi shrugged, glancing up when a bright yellow feather caught his attention. He plucked it from the air, and with a small smile, tucked it into the tie above his ear that held his eye patch on. "Because Umino-san," he said, giving them man a big grin. "The boys are extremely protective of each other, especially when it comes to people like you. They don't do well with hatred, or being ignored. If they are, then this-" he indicated the feather above his ear "-is what happens. The pranks get the attention they lack. Think about it Umino-san. If they were both normal boys, people would be hailing them as the next prodigies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up my charges."

"Of-of course, Hatake-san," Iruka mumbled, his eyes far away and thoughtful.

Kakashi nodded to himself and the man as he walked into the Tower, hoping like hell that the boys weren't in too much trouble.

As soon as he opened the door – after knocking and being invited in of course – he froze. Standing sulkily before the Hokage's desk were the two hellions, covered in bits of tar with feathers stuck to them. Standing behind the Hokage were two ANBU, both of them equally covered in tar and brightly colored feathers. The two kids glared at him as he quietly shut the door, valiantly keeping his laughter under control.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, so nice of you to join us," Sarutobi said, and Kakashi could hear the well repressed amusement. It almost made him lose it, but he cleared his throat and bowed to his leader.

"Hokage-sama. I figured they would be here."

"And what do you think their punishment should be?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing major. Clean up the monument of course, but after all, it was only a harmless prank."

"Harmless?" the ANBU to the right of the Hokage burst out. "These two desecrated the monument! They're nothing more then-" He stopped abruptly when a kunai thunked into the stone right next to his head. Kakashi knew who it was – he was an ANBU Captain after all – and after what he had heard in the village, he was in no mood to deal with ignorant fools.

"I would advise you to stop right there, Tiger-san," he said quietly. He ignored the two boys staring at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised that he had come to their defense. "It was a harmless prank, and they will clean it up. They hurt no one, and I personally knew the Yondaime. I seriously doubt, considering who he married, that he would mind if his hair is now multi-colored feathers."

The Hokage snorted quietly as the ANBU fumed, but didn't dare say anything else.

"You knew the Yondaime?" Naruto burst out, running over to him with big, sparkling blue eyes. "Oh you gotta tell me all about him! What was he like? Was he really awesome? What about his-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said sharply, and the blond shut up, giving his partner in crime a glare over his shoulder. "You can ask him later dobe."

Naruto scowled, turning around completely with his hands on his hips. "Don't call me a dobe, teme!"

Now Sasuke scowled. "Then don't call me a teme, dobe!"

Kakashi grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks a moment before they would have launched themselves at each other. They continued to growl, but only struggled slightly against his hold. The two had learned early on that when one of their 'nii-san's' – as the three adults were called – had hold of them, it was nearly impossible to escape.

"My apologizes Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a sweat drop, having to exert more pressure on their necks when their struggles increased. They wilted, and alternated between glaring at each other and Kakashi. "I will personally make sure that they clean up the mess they made."

Sarutobi flapped his hand, hiding a grin by sticking his pipe in his mouth. "It's no problem Kakashi-san. Like you said, it was a harmless prank. As long as they clean it up, there's no harm done. Though I do expect you to punish them accordingly."

He bowed, and then paused. He looked at the boys and tightened his hands warningly. They glared at him again, but turned in his grip and bowed. Sarutobi looked immensely pleased, and inclined his head in return.

"Don't worry boys," he said jovially, a hint of wicked mirth in his eyes. "I'll bring you up lunch in a few hours."

Naruto perked up at that, one of his huge grins splitting his face. "Ramen ojii-san? Oh please can we have ramen?"

Sasuke gave a disgusted snort as Sarutobi laughed. "Of course Naruto. Though, I expect a considerable amount to be cleaned up by then."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, and grabbed Sasuke. The Uchiha made a startled squeak as he was dragged from the room by the hyperactive blond, but didn't protest. It left Kakashi standing there, sighing and shaking his head. He turned to the door, but was stopped by a quiet question from the Hokage.

"How are they doing, Kakashi?"

He looked at Sarutobi and shrugged a bit. "They're adjusting well. Maybe a little too well, if today is any indication. To be honest, I'm expecting that pranks like today will probably taper off once they start school in a month."

"Ah, yes, school. I'll have to have a talk with Iruka…"

"Already done, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with another bow, but before Sarutobi could respond, he waved and poofed away.

He ended up on top of the Hokage monument, and quickly hid himself at what he found. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on a relatively clean spike of the Yondaime's, and the blond had his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He channeled some chakra to his ears and blinked in surprise at what he heard.

"I want to kill them! They don't know anything about me or aniki! H-How could…" Sasuke voice gave out and his head was buried in Naruto's chest. Naruto sighed, and put both arms around his friend.

"People don't want to understand Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, rubbing those useless, comforting circles on Sasuke's back. "They would rather have their rumors and gossip then to know the truth."

Sasuke mumbled something Kakashi couldn't hear, then, "…she threw a rock at me! And…and…you heard what she said!"

"Sasuke…don't even listen to the idiots of the Village. Their opinions don't matter at all. You just gotta remember you still go me, and Kakashi, Obito, and aniki." He gave Sasuke a beaming smile when the dark haired boy looked up cautiously, and the smile was returned by a smaller one. "We're the ones that matter Sasuke. Everyone else can eat shit and die."

That got a strangled laugh from Sasuke as he pulled away from Naruto, wiping his face. Naruto made a face, pulling his shirt out from his skin and looking down at it.

"Ewwww teme! You got snot all over me!"

"Tch. Shut up dobe."

Naruto shrugged, a huge grin on his face, and Kakashi could see the relief in his blue eyes as Sasuke returned to normal, glaring around at the colorful mess they had made.

"Eh, dobe?"

"Yea teme?"

"Uh, what do we use to get rid of tar?"

"Um…that's a good question teme."

Sasuke rounded on Naruto, hands on hips and glaring. "How do you not know dobe? This was your idea!"

Naruto jumped to his feet, glaring right back. "It was not! Completely. Obito was the one who gave us the idea remember?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, probably to argue, then closed it. "Ok, true. But still dobe! How the hell are we going to clean it up if we don't know how?"

"You're supposed to be the genius teme! You figure it out!"

Sasuke scowled but looked down at the tar and feathered stone under his feet. "Well…we could burn it off."

Kakashi almost jumped in at that point, but Naruto made a gagging noise, screwing his face up. "That would smell horrible Sasuke. I dunno about you, but I don't want to be in any more trouble then we already are."

"Mmm yea, good point," Sasuke mused. Then his eyes lit up again. "You remember that water jutsu that I copied from Obito? We could use that and get practice in at the same time!" Naruto's eye lit up at that, and they both stood. Kakashi stayed back in his tree, curious to see where this was going.

He felt their chakra gathering, and blinked in surprise. For it to be that strong, they must have been practicing making their reserves stronger a lot more then they had thought. Their hands went through the familiar seals, and they both inhaled. It looked like the trademark Uchiha jutsu, but instead of fire coming out, a steady stream of high powered water jetted from them.

And it did its job. The stone was washed clean, sending tar and feathers right over the edge. Kakashi winced. He felt bad for the council members since their home was located directly below the monument, but not really. They were a bunch of old pompous windbags.

They walked around, and Kakashi couldn't help but stand there amazed. The two of them were able to keep up the steady stream even as they moved, their small faces screwed up in intense concentration. It took them nearly twenty minutes, but when the last bit of tar washed over the edge, they both stopped and whooped in joy.

And promptly collapsed.

Kakashi was there to catch them both before they fell off the edge. He shook his head as they both looked at him groggily.

"Did…is it done?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Oh. Good."

Sighing, Kakashi hoisted them both up onto his chest, grunting a little at the solid weight that both boys were. Neither one of them even looked remotely this heavy!

He tried to put them down under the tree he had been hiding in, but both their arms tightened around his neck, refusing to be let go of. Sighing, he sat down, and they cuddled closer to him, shifting so their legs were on the insides of his. Looking down at them, he smiled slightly. They were both sound asleep.

Just as the Hokage promised, about two hours later he appeared, holding two large bags. Kakashi had been lazily dozing, both boys still asleep against his chest. He flared his chakra since his arms were in use, and Sarutobi followed it, grinning as he neared them.

"How did they get it so clean so quick? I was expecting them to only be half way through by now," he muttered, and sat down.

"They used a Water Gun jutsu, and blasted it all right off."

Sarutobi looked astonished as Naruto started to stir, his head turning slightly and nose flaring. "How did they learn it?"

Kakashi shrugged as Naruto opened his eyes, but there was no one home. They watched in amusement as he staggered to his feet, eyes glued on the white bags and only half open.

"Ramen?" he croaked, and hearing his own voice must have made him wake up a bit more. He blinked and rubbed his eyes shakily, swaying back and forth on his feet. Then he kicked Sasuke, who only grunted and curled up tighter against Kakashi.

"Eh, teme, wake up. Food." Naruto grumbled, and one of Sasuke's eyes peeked open, glaring at the blond.

"Not hungry dobe," he muttered, and Naruto growled, kicking him again while the two adults watched with amusement.

"Don't care. Up, food, eat." He paused when Sasuke didn't stir, and kicked him harder, making the young Uchiha yelp and shoot upright. "_Now_ teme."

He glowered at Naruto, but followed him willingly enough as they staggered like a pair of drunks to where Sarutobi was sitting. They both plopped down, and Sasuke immediately put his head on Naruto's shoulder, eyes barely open. Naruto wasn't much better, actually.

"Can we have ramen now ojii-san?" Naruto asked, then yawned. Kakashi was snickering silently as Sarutobi gave them both their food. They muttered a half assed idakimasu, and slowly started eating their food. Neither men pointed out that they were getting more broth on each other's clothes then in their mouths. It was to hilarious.

Their eyes were drooping closed even as their mouths and hands worked automatically. Both Kakashi and Sarutobi were content to sit and watch them, and they did finish all of their food. With a sleepy arigato, they staggered up and back over to Kakashi, collapsing onto his chest in the same positions they were previously. His arms tightened around them, keeping them balanced as they passed out once more, a snot bubble forming under Naruto's nose.

Sarutobi came closer, eating his own food slowly as he watched the entire scene with amused eyes.

"So they used a water jutsu," he said quietly, and Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke said he learned it from Obito, but I don't think it was formally taught. It was basically the Fireball jutsu, just with water. By all rights, it shouldn't have worked."

"Hmm…no wonder they're both exhausted. I suppose that you've been training them both, for them to have the chakra to pull off that stunt?" Sarutobi's voice was mild, but his eyes were hard.

Coughing softly, Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Ah well. It was my idea yea, but it is for their benefit. The way we figured it is that if they're trained, they can get away from people easier."

Sarutobi's eyes saddened at that as he nodded, and they fell into pleasant silence. Naruto believed that Sarutobi didn't know anything about his attacks, but the three adults knew better. Sarutobi knew, and had known for a long time. He simply abided by Naruto's wishes and feigned ignorance. As long as it didn't get too out of hand, he was forced to overlook it so he didn't make things harder for the blond.

"Your 20th birthday is coming up Kakashi," Sarutobi said quietly, and Kakashi made a noise of agreement. Three weeks, and he would be twenty. He had officially been a shinobi for fourteen years. "My present to you is to give you that week off, as well as Obito and Itachi. Also," he went on, calmly taking a bite as Kakashi started to protest, but shut up just as quickly. "There's a hot spring about a day's walk from here that I booked a reservation for the five of you. Make sure you tell them when they return tonight."

"Uh, yes, Hokage-sama," he stuttered, knowing the hard look in Sarutobi's eyes. It was one that you did not argue with. It softened back to its normal sparkling brown as he put the empty containers back in the bag. He left one, and Kakashi knew that it held his ramen.

"Well then! I need to be getting back. Let the boys know that I have their punishment when they wake up. I'm going to have them help me with paperwork."

Kakashi shuddered, and nodded. "Are you sure that won't be considered cruel and unusual punishment Hokage-sama?"

The evil smirk Sarutobi sent his way before poofing answered the question. Of course Sarutobi knew it was cruel and unusual.

Sighing, he closed his eye and leaned his head against the tree trunk. It wasn't long before the peaceful breeze and the pleasant weight of the boys on his chest lulled him into sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Itachi and Obito shared an amused look at the sight that greeted them. Sarutobi told them after they had given their report that they could find the other three on top of the monument, and lo and behold, there they were. Kakashi was sound asleep with both boys curled up around each other on his chest. His head was lolling to the side a bit, and there were two identical snot bubbles coming from both kids noses.

Obito snickered quietly, and they smirked when Kakashi froze, his one eye slitting open and finding them unerringly. They didn't miss how his arms tightened their hold on the boys, or the glint of a kunai in his right. Kakashi relaxed as they walked silently over, the last traces of sleep vanishing form his grey eye.

"This wasn't what I expected to find when we returned," Itachi mused in a slow drawl, easily and carefully lifting Sasuke up. His otouto grumbled a bit, opening one eye before closing it and draping himself over Itachi's shoulder. Then promptly went back to sleep.

Obito tried to do the same for Naruto, but with a wave and a yawn, Kakashi stood. He kept hold of the boy, and Naruto just yawned himself and snuggled deeper, his forehead resting in the crook of Kakashi's neck. Once he was adjusted, Kakashi slipped the kunai back into his pouch, and motioned for the other two to lead the way.

A half hour later had both the boys stripped and in bed, though they all knew that sometime during the night one or the other would get up and they would end up sleeping together. If they didn't crawl into bed with Itachi that is.

Itachi stifled a yawn as he brewed some tea, smirking slightly at the equally tired Jounin sitting at the kitchen table.

"If you two feel like fighting over the couch, you're more than welcome to stay here for the night." Itachi took a sip of his tea, and hummed slightly as the taste rolled over his tongue.

"Meh, we'll go back to our place," Obito said, and then yawned himself. Then he stood, rubbing his eyes. "Actually, I think we'll go back now."

Kakashi nodded and stood too. "There is one thing I want to tell you two, and I wanted to keep it secret from the boys. Sarutobi is giving all of us a week off for my birthday, and he made a reservation for all five of us at a hot spring in a neighboring town."

They both stared at him, and he eye smiled, snickering inside. "He did?"

Kakashi turned to Obito, and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yep, he did."

"Huh. Well then." Obito scratched his head, looking perplexed.

"Did he tell you why?" Itachi asked, taking another drink. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, only that it was a birthday present. Why he included all of you in it I don't know," he said with a shrug, grinning as Obito punched him in the shoulder.

"We're all friends right? Plus we're just that awesome," he crowed, and both Itachi and Kakashi laughed quietly. Obito grinned, and yawned again. "Alright, my bed is calling. Let's go 'Kashi."

"Yep yep," the other Jounin muttered, stretching. "I'll be back in the morning Itachi. Those hellions have punishment with Sarutobi."

"Punishment?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did they do this time?"

"Oh nothing much. Just tarred and feathered the Yondaime's hair."

Kakashi would admit that he got the biggest kick out of their reactions. Obito sputtered, and Itachi nearly spit out the tea he was drinking.

"Cheeky bastard," Obito said in a thoughtful tone, looking up the stairs. He squeaked as a kunai thunked into the wood between his feet, glaring at a slightly irate Itachi. "What was that for?"

"I know that look in your eye cousin. I have a hard enough time curbing their pranks without you helping."

"But, it's fun!"

Itachi scowled, and fingered another kunai. Obito backed away a few steps, hands out. "You are an adult; they are children. You know better."

"It's all harmless fun Itachi," Obito whined, and the other Uchiha sighed, putting his weapon away.

Itachi opened his mouth, but Kakashi stepped forward. "I don't blame them for wanting to do the pranks." He swiftly explained what he had heard in the streets that day, and by the time he was done, Obito was livid and Itachi was sad, but thoughtful.

"So Sasuke is being ignored as well," Itachi sighed, setting down his empty cup. "I was expecting that."

"You were expecting that?" Obito hissed, and Itachi gave him a pointed look. Closing his eyes Obito took a few deep breaths, and when he was calmer, opened them again.

"Yes, I was expecting it. I would rather have him ignored, labeled as a nuisance then as the next prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. They do the pranks so people will talk about them, even if it is in a bad light. It makes people remember that they exist."

"You're…alright with that?" Kakashi asked slowly, and Itachi nodded.

"Yes. As you said, they are harmless pranks, and I expect them to taper off soon. They have been becoming less in frequency, even though the pranks themselves are grander. Naruto is getting the attention he craves from us and Sarutobi, and Sasuke…well, he just follows after Naruto, I think."

"Mmm," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "I get the feeling that Sasuke would be happy to remain in the shadows, actually."

After a moment of thought, the other two nodded. Then Obito yawned hugely, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ok, this time, we're definitely going."

"Yea yea," Kakashi mumbled, and they left the house with a wave. They stayed hidden until they felt the alarm seals activate, and then went to their apartment.

As soon as they stepped through the door, shirts and shoes were the first things to go. Kakashi hissed as he saw the long cut on Obito's back, and touched it lightly. The man shivered, and Kakashi began to get slightly worried when he didn't turn around from facing the door.

"Obito? What…?"

"It was bad," Obito whispered, but in the silence of their apartment, Kakashi could hear every word and his heart clenched painfully. "A…an entire family. Everyone…"

"Shit Obito," Kakashi muttered and slowly placed his hands on the bare shoulders. Obito tensed, but after a moment of nothing more than a light massage, he relaxed in increments.

"How do we stay human 'Kashi?"

Kakashi's hands paused for a moment. How many times had he asked himself that same question? So, he gave the only answer he could give. "I don't really know my friend. All I know is that we have to."

Obito nodded slowly and moved away from Kakashi's hands, giving the man a small, sad smile. "I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

Kakashi nodded and watched him walk away, before going into his room and gently closing the door. Stripping all his clothing off, he fell into his bed, dragging just a light sheet over his naked lower half as he stared out the slightly open window.

He had complete and utter confidence that Obito would make it through wherever his thought process was leading him.

_Besides,_ he thought to himself, rolling over and cuddling into the pillow as he drifted off, _he has all of us to help. Maybe I should help him with a prank…hmm, wonder if I could get Itachi in on it too._ He smirked at the thought. _Yea right. That would never happen…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N2: Ok, here's the deal. There is going to be smut between Kakashi and Obito, but I want your opinions. Either I post it as the next chapter, kinda like an interlude, or simply post it as a separate story that just fits into this main one. I'm leaning towards a completely separate story, but I want to know what you people think. **_  
_


	6. Interlude  Comfort

**A/N: Since most people didn't seem to care, I decided to put this as part of the story, especially since I added a part with Itachi and the boys after Kakashi and Obito. *bows* Thank you for reading, and your patience.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi wasn't surprised, that after a half hour of light dozing, nearly silent feet could be heard crossing the hall. He had left his door open for this exact reason, because after missions like the one they had gone on, Obito either needed to get roaring drunk, or have…something more physical. Obito hadn't gone and gotten drunk, so he knew what was going to happen.

His stomach tightened painfully as the presence of his best friend made itself known next to his bed. It wasn't fear, or anticipation that caused it. It was grief. Grief for Obito, for Itachi, for all the other shinobi who were half insane with what they were required to do and see.

If there was a way for him to alleviate that grief, even for a night, then he would do it.

Slowly he turned onto his back, looking at the only man who had ever seen every flaw and imperfection that Kakashi had. Such as his eye.

It hadn't been lost, contrary to popular belief. He had merely lost his sight, and now his right eye was a milky white ruin, though the muscle still worked.

He said nothing as Obito – as naked as he was – pulled the sheet down slowly, a rare look of sorrow and hunger making his black eyes glisten weirdly. The night was quiet, his room hushed, yet charged with all the things that they couldn't talk about.

Finally the sheet was completely gone and Obito straddled Kakashi's lap, palms splaying across his scarred chest. Then he stopped moving, and Kakashi swallowed past the lump of tears in his throat, watching remembered horrors play across the pale visage above him. He raised his hands and cradled the young yet old face between them, causing Obito to blink and focus on him.

"Don't think Obito," he whispered, the words almost breaking with shared pain. He drew his friend down, and whispered the last words of the night right against his slightly blue lips. "Don't think…"

Their lips met with little passion, but neither tried to push it as they languidly kissed, their bodies calm against the other. When they pulled back for air, Kakashi was pleased to see that the sorrow was pushed back a little for the time being, desire taking its place. He carded his hands through the chocolate brown hair, amazed as he always was that hair that looked so coarse could be so soft.

Obito gave him a small smile as they examined each other, but it was still to melancholy for Kakashi's tastes. So he locked his fingers in the hair and brought their mouths together again. Obito sighed softly through his nose as he shifted to a more relaxed position, his fingers ghosting over Kakashi's nipples on their way up, making the Jounin shiver slightly. Obito must have felt it, because he pulled back with a small smirk before lowering his lips to the base of the scar that went over his eye. Kakashi closed his eyes as those lips caressed his jaw, tilting his head for better access as they got to his neck.

He made a soft mewling noise as teeth bit the sensitive skin, letting his hands wander down the strong shoulders, passion now a steady thrum in his veins. Obito rocked against him, clearly intent on making a mark on his neck, and their slowly swelling erections glided smoothly along the other. Kakashi hummed in pleasure, moving his hands to the pale hips, kneading the flesh he found there.

Obito purred quietly, and Kakashi had to stifle a yelp as he suddenly moved down, taking a nipple into his mouth. He stared down, eyes lidded and hazy as he began to pant. He refused to look away even as the sensations wanted him to throw his head back and keen, keeping his one good eye focused on his friend.

Obito's eyes were closed, and had the expression that Kakashi had been looking for. Lazy pleasure, his lips quirked into a small smile as he lavished the hardened nub. Something inside him relaxed then, and Obito knew him to well, because those midnight eyes opened, focusing on him. Kakashi returned the look with a cocky one of his own, licking his lips slightly. Obito's mouth froze for a moment, and he felt the hard flesh against his thigh twitch slightly. Smirking, Kakashi tightened his hands on Obito's hips, and tugged them upwards.

Obito's eyes flashed for a moment in surprise, before he too smirked and moved as directed. Soon he was straddling Kakashi's chest, and with a wicked smile, Kakashi leaned his head forward and took the glistening pink head into his mouth.

He was slow and languid, since he wasn't trying to get Obito off. He flattened his tongue and pressed it hard against the underneath, dragging his teeth very lightly along the top as he slowly moved his head back and forth. Obito's breath left him in a rush, and his head fell back as he shivered, hands resting on Kakashi's thighs. While distracted, Kakashi reached next to him and deftly opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube he kept for such an occasion.

As his mouth worked, he silently thanked his multitasking skills. Licking the head with long, broad sweeps, he set the bottle on his stomach, and reached up. Pressing his hands along the shivering muscle over Obito's ribs, he gently forced his friend to lean forward, and Obito obeyed. He was staring down with lust dark eyes, pink lips parted as he panted. Kakashi waited until Obito pressed both hands against the wall, and uncapped the lube. Recognition flashed in Obito's eyes, and they became darker with the knowledge of what the sound was. Kakashi continued to lick as he spread the slick liquid over his fingers, locking eyes with Obito as he slipped a single finger inside.

Obito mewled, hips jerking at the sensation, and only Kakashi's free hand kept him from pressing backwards. He obeyed, panting, as he always did in situations like this. Sometimes, Kakashi was the one who needed the release of having Obito take control, but more often than not, it was his fellow Jounin that needed to let someone else take over. To simply follow directions, knowing that what his partner wanted to do to his body would bring him pleasure.

Kakashi teased and tasted just the head, feeling the throb of the elevated heartbeat as he slowly slid his finger in and out. Obito was twitching and panting above him, his nails digging into the plaster of the wall, a fine blush spreading over his nose and upper chest. He slid a second finger in, easing them all the way to the knuckle, and he smirked slightly as crimson eyes slitted open.

He didn't know why, but he found that having the Sharingan trained on him, especially during this, was one of the sexiest things he had ever experienced.

He didn't try to force Obito, knowing that he would know when he was ready. Instead, he continued the slow, sensual movements of his tongue and fingers, purposely brushing over Obito's prostate and making the man shiver.

Obito shifted backwards and Kakashi got the hint, sliding the glistening member from his mouth as he slicked his own with lube. Obito positioned his body, and he watched Kakashi's face with those narrowed, bloody eyes as he sank down slowly.

Kakashi's brows drew together at the sensation of being engulfed by such heat, and his hands tightened on Obito's hips. He bit his bottom lip as Obito didn't pause, instead raising his body immediately after and starting a smooth, rolling glide.

He refused to close his eyes, even as the intensity building between them screamed at him to do so. Their eyes never left the others as Obito quickened the pace, shifting his hips for that certain angle. Kakashi helped, knowing what his partner was looking for. Obito's breath hitched, then he let out a small moan as his prostate was rubbed against with every forceful thrust.

Kakashi could feel his orgasm building low in his abdomen, sending golden sparks shooting along his nerve endings, so he reached between them and wrapped a hand around Obito. He stroked opposite how his friend was moving, and was rewarded with a twitch and a deep groan. His other hand tightened on the tan hip, urging Obito to move just a bit faster, and was obliged.

Now it was his turn to groan quietly, sweat beading on his face as he stared upwards, mesmerized by the gently whirling _tomoe _he could see through the lashes. Obito's face contorted as his rhythm faltered, and Kakashi could feel the tightening around him, the pulsing in his hand. Only a few more. He planted his feet and took over the thrusting, and only a few sharp movements had Obito breaking eye contact finally.

His head was thrown back as his body pulsed and fluttered around Kakashi, letting loose a mewling cry. Kakashi hissed and followed, his milking hand faltering slightly in ringing every drop from his partners member.

Obito and Kakashi slowed, then stopped, filling the room with their harsh panting breaths. Shuddering, Kakashi took a deep breath and opened his eyes, sighing mentally when he saw the tears in the now normal black. Gently he took Obito's hips and disengaged them, laying his ragdoll of a friend next to him. Kissing each eye, then his lips, he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. Wetting down a washcloth, he walked back in and gently cleaned Obito, pressing occasional kisses to his lips.

Finished, he cleaned himself and tossed the rag into the hamper, and returned to his spot with his back to the wall. Some of the tenseness left Obito as he wrapped an arm around the slender waist, pulling him back flush against his body. He tucked his other arm under a pillow and rested his head on it, stroking Obito's hip in a soothing circle.

Obito finally shuddered and relaxed completely, reaching down and pulling the blanket and sheet over them. Not long after that his breathing evened out, and Kakashi knew that he was sound asleep. He also knew that Obito would be back to his normal self in the morning.

Sighing, he closed his own eyes – _I hope Itachi is handling it well_ – and went to sleep.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Itachi muffled his screams and sobs with the pillow. _I can't wake up Naruto and Sasuke. I can't!_

But the images played on a loop through his mind, he couldn't stop them. He had been on bad missions before, but this was also a test run for him. Sarutobi had mentioned he wanted Itachi in ANBU, but wouldn't pressure him to accept. He had declined initially, but the Hokage had talked him into what was supposed to be a simple mission. One that was generally reserved for ANBU.

Thus, the test run. They had known of the possibility of there being children, but they had hoped there wasn't. It had helped seeing the knowing grief in Sarutobi's eyes when they had given their report, but not enough. After that mission…he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in ANBU or not. Sarutobi was giving him as long as he needed to decide. Kakashi and Obito were both ANBU, but they didn't have Naruto and Sasuke to look after.

What would happen to them if he was on a mission, and didn't come back? As a Chuunin or even a Jounin, his chances of coming back alive were higher than if he took an ANBU mission.

Flashes of blood and gore went through his mind, perfectly preserved because of the Sharingan, and he nearly whimpered into his pillow. Fresh tears coursed from his eyes, soaking the already wet cloth. There had been the two little girls, old enough to know what was going on, but not why. Old enough to be killed, and not spared.

The same age as Naruto and Sasuke.

He did scream then as his vivid imagination superimposed their faces on those of the two girls, the looks of wide eyed terror, the blood that he had spilled. For a moment, it wasn't theirs, it was his charges. It was their screams, their cries, their tears that he saw.

He abruptly stopped when two familiar weights added themselves to his bed, and he raised bloodshot eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at him with concerned, sleep hazed faces.

"Aniki?" Sasuke yawned, crawling towards him and touching his tear stained cheeks. "Whaza matter?"

"Sasuke," he croaked, and cleared his throat, trying on a smile. "You two should be asleep, in your beds."

Naruto yawned and crawled over to him too, forcing his way so his back was against Itachi's stomach, grabbing one of his arms and wrapping it around his small body. "We could hear you cryin'."

Naruto yawned again as Sasuke lay oddly, Naruto's head even with his stomach, his head on the pillow next to Itachi's. Itachi said nothing, biting his bottom lip as the words really soaked in. He blinked as a cool hand touched his cheek, and looked into his brothers dark, compassionate eyes.

"It's ok aniki," Sasuke whispered, and Itachi drew a deep, shuddering breath. Painfully collecting himself, he smiled slightly at the two pairs of bright, innocent eyes looking at him in concern.

"You're right otouto, it is ok," he whispered, and shifted them both so they were curled around each other, and he could throw an arm over both of them. They blinked at him as he drew the blanket up over the three of them, and smiled reassuringly.

"I will be fine. I just needed a reminder," he whispered, and they blinked.

"Reminder? Of what?" Naruto asked, eyes curious.

Itachi smile widened slightly and he leaned down, kissing them both on their foreheads. "A reminder of the reason why I'm a shinobi. Now, go to sleep."

Then he closed his eyes, and for all appearances, went to sleep. He listened, lips twitching slightly as they both grumbled and readjusted themselves until their heads were on the pillows. Itachi waited until their breathing evened out again, and opened his eyes.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked at the two sleeping hellions, and gently brushed hairs away from their faces.

Yes he had needed a reminder. These two were his perfect example. He did what he did, made the choices and sacrifices he did, so that they remained safe. He knew they would both become shinobi, but they would have the freedom to choose different if they wished. He would make sure they had that freedom, and that he would be here to see it.

He lay his head back down – after flipping it over to the dry side – and put his arm over both smaller bodies. His heart and head were both calm, and he knew what his answer to Sarutobi would be. He wanted to be here to see their decisions, to see them grow up, to help them with their romantic problems and homework.

He would inform Sarutobi tomorrow that he was refusing the ANBU offer.

As he drifted between sleep and consciousness, he wondered. _What am I going to do after becoming Jounin? I suppose I could become a teacher…that sounds nice actually. Very…nice…_ Then he was fast asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Next Story - The hot springs and Kakashi's birthday. **


	7. Hot Tub Time

**A/N: Well, this one runs the course of emotions. Enjoy. *bows***

**

* * *

**

Itachi stood before the Hokage, blankly staring at the man. He knew what the paper in his hand meant; what the smile on the old man's face meant.

However, his meaning was not the same as the Hokage's.

"I'm a Jounin." His voice was flat, much like his eyes. Sarutobi nodded slightly, the beaming smile on his face dimming somewhat. He didn't know what was going on in Itachi's head. Itachi wasn't going to tell him.

Blood was still dripping from his body – and none of it was his. There was a puddle beneath him, slowly spreading out across the shining wood. Someone would clean it up. They always did.

Thoughts, images flew by in his brain, only strengthening his desire to finally call it quits. It was a rotting feeling in the depth of his stomach, as death after bloody death given by his hand blurred past.

"I accept it on the condition that I am strictly a teacher, Hokage-sama."

The words spilled from his mouth smoothly and without his consent. As the man gaped, he tasted the truth of them. Yes, that sounded right. He was sick of the killing, sick of death, sick of blood…oh, the blood coated _everything._

"You wish to become a _school_ teacher or a Jounin sensei?" Sarutobi asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

Itachi nodded slowly, now beginning to imagine a world utterly, _truly _of his own making. It was something that never would have happened had he not become the person that he was. If he hadn't gone against his clan, and made friends with Obito and Kakashi.

"A school teacher, Hokage-sama."

Now the Hokage was really flabbergasted. "But…_why_?"

Itachi's inner dark, sick light had lessened with his new found, firm belief, but it wasn't gone. He looked straight into the wide brown eyes, and told him without words that he was just…_tired._

They lit in understanding and Itachi dropped his gaze, silent as he pushed it back. Far, far away, stashed away for him to deal with later.

"If you're sure Itachi," Sarutobi said quietly, and Itachi met his eyes again. He seemed honestly concerned, and he was reminded yet again as to why he followed this man.

"I am," he whispered. Then he looked away again, out towards the distant sights of Konoha.

"Then I will have the papers to you by tomorrow."

He bowed, and instead of using the door, he walked to the window. He was one of the few people privileged enough to enter and exit that way. He paused, and set a slightly shaking hand on the aged shoulder.

"Thank you Sarutobi," he whispered hoarsely, and even as the man nodded, Itachi was gone out the window. The elder man watched with a sad look in his eyes before turning back to his paperwork. It would be fine; besides, he thought Itachi was making the right decision as well.

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

Itachi moved almost drunkenly past the threshold of his house, pausing as he shut the door with a hand on the knob.

He really did give up the shinobi life. Within five minutes of receiving his promotion to Jounin. And inadvertently officially declined the invitation to join ANBU. Giddy laughter tried to escape from him as he sagged against the door, slapping a hand to his mouth to stop it from escaping. Then he heard light footsteps on the wood, and looked up just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke emerging from the kitchen.

At seeing the strange, pink haired woman that entered behind them he tensed, but both boys rushed him. As he put his arms around them, a smile tilting his lips, he remembered that Obito said he was going to hire a babysitter for the day or so all three of them would be gone.

Sarutobi had cheerfully offered, but they knew from experience that it was not a good thing to have those two hellions around the Hokage for an extended period of time. They got…_ideas_.

"Aniki?" Sasuke chirped, bringing him out of his thoughts. He was being dragged to the stairs by his brother, even as Naruto bounced up to the woman.

"Thank you Haruno-san!" Itachi smirked faintly as the woman practically melted at the blond's charm. "I hope you're free next time we need a babysitter!"

"Oh anytime darling," she cooed, and he sent a pointed look to Sasuke, lips twitching. Sasuke was watching with amused eyes, having paused at the base of the staircase. He could always count on the boys to make his day better.

"Thank you, Haruno-san, for watching the hellions. I hope they weren't any trouble." He didn't even bother to apologize about the blood drops that were on the floor. Luckily, she seemed to not be bothered by it – which told him she had previous interactions with shinobi.

She smiled and bowed. "It really was a pleasure Itachi-san."

"Did Obito pay you already, or do I need to?" he asked, shifting to rest a hand on Sasuke's head.

"Oh no, Obito-san already paid me, so I will see you later. Bye kids!" She called the last as she walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Itachi sighed as the smile melted from Naruto's face, and Sasuke lost the amusement.

"Come on aniki," Naruto said quietly, taking his free hand. He was silent as the kids led him up to his bathroom, only pushing their hands away when they tried undressing him.

"Run the shower. I can get my own clothes off."

The shower was quick; just a scrub to get the blood off. Then it was turned into a bath, with a concoction of herbs grown by his otouto. It was always amazing to see that two boys, so different, could so harmoniously live and work together. Sasuke gardened – a quiet, peaceful act – while Naruto scaled the Hokage monument with stubbornness and chakra alone.

He snorted and sank deep below the water, holding his breath as the steaming liquid washed over him. He surfaced and rubbed his face, looking to his left over the tub.

Yet they both had a mischievous streak a mile wide…no, make that ten.

Sasuke was balanced on the lid of the toilet, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Naruto was against the base of it, one leg curled under him as he held the other. Both were watching him with solemn, knowing eyes.

He looked back at his hands and sighed, letting his eyes close as he lay against the back of the tub.

"What happened?"

He opened an eye slightly to glance at the blond, sighing again. "The usual."

"Something is different aniki," Sasuke said quietly, his ebony eyes glittering with knowing. "You're not…"

As he struggled to find the words, Naruto piped in, "Dark as you usually are."

He didn't bother to correct them that the word was 'depressed', but they got the emotion pretty accurately anyway.

A small smile curled his lips as he thought back to what had happened, and he didn't stifle the small chuckle that bubbled from his lips. He saw them both go wide eyed as it developed into full blown laughter, but he couldn't stop. He didn't _want_ to stop.

The darkness that had been eating at his soul was slowly loosening its clammy fingers with each snort and giggle, and seeing the look they gave each other only sent him off again. He was free; he was his own person. He had made a decision purely for himself, a decision he thought he'd never get to make.

He didn't even have to worry about money either. The only thing he spend the money he had gotten as a Chuunin was bills, supplies, and the kids. One would think the kids would cause him to go bankrupt, but they didn't ask for much. Actually, they had to drag the hellions to the stores when they needed new clothes.

Finally he calmed, and gave the two shell-shocked boys a blinding smile.

"I was promoted to Jounin, and I'm going to be a school teacher."

"You're…what?" They both chorused, and he laughed again. It wasn't quite as wild though.

"Sarutobi-san," must _always _use honorifics with them, "Agreed to let me quit being a shinobi, and become a school teacher."

"Really?" Itachi blinked at the bright, happy word spoken by Naruto, surprised. He knew that Naruto was a better at empathy then Sasuke, but he hadn't realized that the blond understood how much he hated his job. His answering smile was equally as bright and happy. It felt strange, weird, and beautiful on his face.

"Yes really Naruto," he answered, and nearly squeaked as the boy dive bombed into the bath with him, causing Itachi to grunt when the weight bounced on his stomach.

"That's so awesome! Will you be our teacher? Huh huh, will ya? I mean, Iruka-sensei isn't that bad but he…" He paused and the young eyes darkened, but they quickly returned to their normal brilliance before Itachi could question it. "Anyway, I want you as a sensei aniki! That would be so cool! Wouldn't it Sasu? Wouldn't it?"

They both looked at his brother, and that was it for all of them. Sasuke was bent double, his arms tight to his stomach and face tomato red as he held back laughter. Tears streamed from all their eyes as they started howling, for no better reason than to simply laugh.

After a few minutes they did calm down, and they all perked up when two arguing, male voices came in the front door. Sasuke dashed off to go greet Kakashi and Obito, and Naruto tried to as well but Itachi caught his arm.

"Go put on some dry clothes Naruto," he said with a smirk, and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Hai hai," he grumbled, but Itachi could hear him in his bedroom after he escaped. Nodding in satisfaction, Itachi closed his eyes and sank deeper into the tub, inhaling the soothing fragrance that was still coming from the herbs.

It wasn't long after that he heard the door close quietly, and he opened one, sleepy eye to see Kakashi standing with his back to the door.

"Can I help you?" he drawled, and Kakashi only tilted his head to the side. Slight apprehension coiled in his gut at the considering look in the slate eye.

"The boys told us you're going to become a school teacher."

Itachi hummed an affirmative and closed his eye, feeling the displacement in the air against his wet skin as Kakashi sat down on the toilet.

"Are you making a mistake?"

His breathing hitched slightly at the blunt question, but he gave it the consideration it deserved. _Was _he making a mistake? He supposed that only time would tell with that one, but for the moment, it gave him a sense of peace that he had not felt since he was very young. Considering the things he had witnessed and done as a child, it had been quite a long time ago.

"I…think for the moment, I am not," he said slowly, opening both eyes so he could look at the man. Now his fellow Jounin. "If in the long run I want to become an active shinobi again Sarutobi will let me, but for now…I am content with this decision."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, weighing the words, and then Kakashi seemed to come to a conclusion because his eye curled into a smile.

"Alrighty then. Well, Obito is getting the brats some food. Want anything?"

"Whatever my cousin is making will be fine with me."

At the door, Kakashi paused. "Don't forget that we're leaving early tomorrow, so me and Obito are staying the night."

Itachi yawned and just flapped a hand. "Hai. The living room already has blankets and pillows."

Then Kakashi was gone, and he was left once again with blessed silence.

Until something crashed loudly downstairs, and he could hear both Obito and Kakashi cursing.

Sighing, he stood and wrapped a towel around his hips, wincing at a pulled muscle in his right one. Staggering down the stairs and still dripping wet, he leaned against the wall and peered into the kitchen.

Sasuke was sitting on the counter, his face stoic but his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Obito had his hand, and green healing chakra encased his arm. Kakashi and Naruto were cleaning up one of their big glass mixing bowls that was what Itachi heard crashing. Yawning again, he stepped fully into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"It was just a silly mistake Itachi," Obito mumbled, concentrated on the healing. Now that he was closer, he could see the large gash that went up almost the entirety of Sasuke's forearm. "Sasuke was helping me cook, and the bowl slipped. One of the shards went flying and cut his arm."

He blinked. "Ah. Then I am going to get dressed. You'll be fine Sasuke?"

His brother nodded shortly, determined not to cry. Laughing quietly, Itachi poked him in the forehead before kissing it. Turning on his heel he walked upstairs and got dressed.

The meal was simple, as was the conversation between them. When it was time for bed, Obito and Kakashi were already out like lights by the time Itachi got the boys tucked in. Shaking his head as he looked at the two sprawled men on his floor, he quietly made a cup of tea and activated the alarms, making his way back up to his room.

By the time his head hit the pillow he was out, and he only woke up once that night, and only barely. It was when Naruto and Sasuke crawled into bed with him.

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

Obito blinked, then blinked again at what he was seeing. With a wicked smile, he raced downstairs and into the kitchen, where he knew a camera was stashed. Finding it, and making himself a cup of coffee while he was at it, he made sure it had film then silently went back upstairs. Standing in the doorway of Itachi's room, he started snapping pictures.

It was just too damn cute. Itachi was on his back, his hair wild and knotted around him since he had gone to bed with it wet, his arms spread wide. Naruto was sprawled on his front, most of his upper body on Itachi's stomach. One arm was curled around Itachi's waist, the other – somehow – was comfortably situated behind his back. There was a large puddle of drool forming on Itachi's stomach too. The funniest one was Sasuke though. The dark haired boy was wrapped around Itachi's leg, holding on for dear life with the cutest, scariest scowl on his face.

Obito had to stop and snicker. Sasuke was sucking on Itachi's big toe.

The snickering turned to full born laughter as Itachi snapped awake, saw who it was, then realized exactly what position he was in. Obito had to brace himself on the wall as he started howling, when an irritated, disgusted look settled onto Itachi's face.

Itachi grunted and pushed Naruto off him, before taking his leg back from Sasuke. Naruto didn't even have a chance to blink before Itachi ripped the boy's shirt off and mopped up the drool on his stomach and foot, glaring sleepily at them both.

"Go get dressed, both of you," he growled, and it got louder when they both just stared at him blankly. "Now boys!"

They eeped and were gone, leaving Obito to wipe his eyes and stuff the camera into his pocket quickly. It would not do to have his blackmail destroyed by a fireball.

"There's fresh coffee, and breakfast is already made," he said cheerily, completely unfazed by the dark glare he received. "I'll just let you get dressed."

"You do that," was heard as he walked away, causing him to start snickering again.

It only took an hour for all of them to be dressed and ready, and by the time they started walking towards the front gate, Naruto was a ball of energy. Even Sasuke had a smile on his face with an excitement in his black eyes.

None of the adults had told them where they were going for the next few days, so they were trying their damndest to either annoy it out of them, or charm it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't work. One would have thought the kids would know this by now, but it didn't stop them.

"C'mon! Tell us!"

"No Naruto. You'll find out when we get there."

"But but! You love us!"

Itachi shook his head as the blond whined. Then he put on his best 'big brother' attitude, and glared at the blond.

"Naruto! Stop whining. We'll get there when we get there."

Obito was the only one to see the look Naruto gave Sasuke, and the smirk in return. He didn't even have a chance to warn the others before Sasuke _moved_, suddenly appearing around Kakashi's shoulders with an actual kunai dipped just under the edge of his mask.

They all froze, and now Itachi and Obito were both gaping as Naruto happily skipped to stand in front of the birthday boy, beaming with his hands clasped behind his back.

"We want to know Kakashi-nii-san! Please?"

The elder Uchiha's exchanged glances. Yea, that please sounded more like a demand.

"Naruto, seeing as how it is my birthday, and not yours, I'll choose whether or not to tell you." With a speed the kids couldn't follow, he threw Sasuke into Naruto, making both boys yell in surprise and go tumbling into the dirt. With an eye smile, he pulled out his book and put his other hand in his pocket. "And I'm not going to tell you."

Scowling and pouting, they started walking in sullen silence.

For a little while at least.

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

"Whoa! A hot spring? This is awesome!"

Itachi sighed as he grabbed both boys by the back of their collars, keeping them from running off into the establishment before they could even check in. Well, keeping Naruto from running off. Sasuke would just follow.

"Stop it you two!" he snapped, and they glared at him. He just glared back. "You can wait to explore until after we get our rooms."

They both deflated at that, and Obito and Kakashi snickered, walking past to the desk. "Fine fine."

They checked in with no problem, setting their things in their respective rooms. Kakashi and Obito each got their own room, but the boys were going to share a room with Itachi.

Surprisingly, after getting a good meal at the small restaurant in the building, and a long soak, both boys were out cold by 10. Wearing absolutely nothing, Obito – Sarutobi had rented the entire place for them, so they were alone except for staff, which meant his cousin would probably be naked for the rest of the visit – took the boys and put them in their rooms.

As he left, Itachi sighed deeply and sank below the water, slicking his hair back as he resurfaced. Rubbing the water from his eyes, he blinked them back into focus. And froze.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. Which he had previously been wearing, before he went underwater. He wasn't wearing the eye patch either.

Kakashi smirked slightly at seeing the shocked look on Itachi's face. He loved doing that to people. "Something on my face Itachi?"

"Just the opposite," Itachi said without thinking, and blushed slightly when Kakashi's smirk became full blown. His curiosity was roused though, and he narrowed his eyes. Without speaking – and ignoring Kakashi's suspicious look – he moved closer, until he was nearly between the older man's legs.

Slowly, and watching the pale face closely, he raised his hands. When there was no warning to back off, he lightly pressed his fingers to the smooth skin. When there was only a small tensing, he let his fingers roam, tracing the scar that ran vertically over the milky white eye. There was another scar, actually quite a few more, but he let his fingers play along the thin one that went almost from earlobe to earlobe. He looked up, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"Iwa-nin, at the end of the last war."

"They tried to take your head."

"They almost succeeded."

Itachi frowned and stared up at Kakashi for a minute longer, before nodding. His fingers ghosted over the next one he was curious about. It bisected his upper lip on the right side, near the corner. He rested a finger on it, and glanced back up.

"Training accident."

He nodded again, and let his eyes wander down past the face, blinking as he realized he hadn't seen Kakashi without a shirt before either. The scars fascinated him; they always had, no matter who they were on. He firmly believed that they were the proof of their lives as shinobi's. The things they had lived through were permanently branded on their skin.

A large, oddly shaped one took up a space that was the size of his palm, almost covering Kakashi's heart. As his hand rested on it, he didn't even have to look up for Kakashi to explain.

"That was from an ambush. Obito and I were out with Minato-sensei, about two weeks after Rin died." He said it so casually, but Itachi could hear the edge of deep regret and sadness that colored his tone. What Kakashi regretted he didn't know, and he wouldn't ask either. "Minato-sensei had left to go deal with the main camp, while we were left to take care of the guards, and anyone who tried to escape. They came after us instead. I-"

"Got it while protecting me."

They both looked over to see Obito leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he watched them with an amused grin on his face. "I was a dumbass, and was being cocky because I had just activated my Sharingan." Obito walked over and stepped into the spring while Itachi moved a bit away, sitting on a stone ledge. Obito sunk down with a deep sigh and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "He kept me from being stabbed in the back."

Kakashi snorted, and he watched in silent amazement as the two began to banter back and forth. It was strangely what he envisioned Naruto and Sasuke being when they grew up and matured.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have."

Obito opened on eye slightly, and smirked arrogantly. "You're life would be hell without me, admit it."

"I will do no such thing."

Obito sighed dramatically and leaned towards Itachi, eyes dancing with mirth in his innocent expression. "Do you see how he treats me? His best friend?"

Now Itachi snorted, shaking his head wryly. "You treat him just as bad, don't even try to deny it. You're at my house at least half the week."

Obito's entire demeanor changed into one of a kicked puppy, and both Itachi and Kakashi laughed outright at him.

"You both are against me!" He snorted in disbelief and leaned against the ledge again with an amused smirk. "So much for the family bond."

Itachi just shook his head as Kakashi sighed, and it settled into a peaceful silence for awhile after that. The night was quiet, and there was the briefest, sleepy argument from across the hall. It grew quiet again, the night filling with the faint scent of sulfur and cherry blossom. A combination that should have repelled the senses, but strangely didn't.

"Itachi…"

He opened one eye slightly to look at Obito, who still had his head back and eyes closed. "Hn?"

"What about the scar on your shoulder?"

Itachi was startled enough by the question that he actually looked down at his left arm, as if he didn't know what his cousin was talking about. He gazed at it and debated in whether to tell them or not. Not once had he told them about any of his memories…nightmares.

It was thick, red, and pitted deep into his skin. There were nodules of scar tissue every now and then, and it spanned at least an inch, from pectoral, up, then down to below his shoulder blade.

"I…" Itachi frowned as he raised a slightly shaking hand to touch a hard piece.

His mind flashed through that day, as words came haltingly to his lips. "I…was five. Everyone was gone due to the war, and there was a constant flow of dead bodies back. One afternoon…" He let his hand drop, keeping his eyes on the murky water below. "I was at the gates, and I saw a close cousin of mine being carried by a teammate. There was no saving him, but the man refused to believe it. He…died, at the gates. It…affected me, deeply. I ran, and in my haste to get away, I never noticed when I left the Village. Then I…saw crows, and vultures, circling a certain area, in the trees. I was curious, so I went to look. It…"

He had to stop and swallow, the images burned into his brain making his heart thump painfully. The blood, dirt, staring faces…

"It was a mass burial site, full of Iwa and Suna shinobi. The birds and wild animals had dug up their bodies and started eating them. That was what my Sharingan activated to the first time."

There was silence as he collected himself, and he was thankful they didn't say anything.

"I think that was when I went numb for the first time. Day after day there were people being brought back dead, hurt, bleeding…and every day there were these senseless deaths on both sides, yet…I understood. I still understand why things are this way…" He trailed off and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I digress. I ran deeper into the forest, blindly fleeing, and ran into a pair of Iwa-nin. They cornered me and I was pinned against a tree, with a blade through my chest." His hand touched the base of the scar without his knowledge, voice quiet. "I remember staring at the man with Sharingan active, and him saying something about how nice it would be to have one. He reached for my eye with his free hand, intent on plucking it out. Something…snapped.

"I grabbed him with my free hand, feeling nothing, and pulled my body downwards, causing the katana to slice upwards. I then killed him, his partner, and walked back to Konoha. The last thing I remember is walking up to the gate, and falling unconscious at the guard's feet."

He went silent and opened his eyes, though he didn't look up. He wasn't sure what expression he would see on their faces, but he knew what he didn't want to see; pity.

However, he had no need to worry.

"Well, I didn't expect quite a story from the usually mute Uchiha, but it did explain it."

Itachi looked sharply up at Kakashi, and switched his glare when Obito snorted. "Yep. And then some."

He opened his mouth to retort, and got a good look at their eyes. The teasing was all a show, because they understood. They may not have been in his exact situation, but they had their own that were equally traumatizing and damaging.

He slowly relaxed again as they began to talk about their last mission, and he silently thanked them for the time to compose himself.

Everything went slowly quiet, and the three men breathed deeply of it, relaxing their minds along with their bodies.

If they had only known what the next few days would bring, they would have stayed in that spring a little longer.

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

**Day 1**

"Naruto! Stop it!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Itachi and continued to scale the cliff wall that the establishment was nestled against, screaming in surprise as iron arms wrapped around his middle. A twisting sensation later, he was snarling and struggling against Kakashi's hold, trying to bite and claw at the man to let him go.

"Naruto, damnit, quit or I'm going to drown you in a spring."

Naruto gulped and went completely still, recognizing the deadly threat in Kakashi's voice. He knew the Jounin would do it. As he was sat down, he wasn't prepared for the hard smack across his ass. He yelped, and turned glistening, hurt eyes to Obito.

"What was that for Obito-nii-san?" he whined.

Obito scowled, and glared at him. "You need to stop doing stuff like that baka! One of these days you're going to give us a heart attack!"

"But…I do it all the time in Konoha! And the monument is worse than this!"

Obito sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, even as Naruto continued to pout and rub his smarting ass.

"Naruto…you scared the shit out of Itachi."

Blue eyes went wide in disbelief and he whirled to face his aniki. Sure enough, there was such a heavy amount of relief in the familiar black eyes that he knew what Obito had said was true. He flushed in embarrassment, and shuffled his way over to Itachi. Eyes on the ground, he spoke. "Sorry aniki. I won't do it again."

"Oh Naruto…don't make promises you can't keep."

He snapped his eyes up, ready to defend himself and say that he wouldn't break his promise – even though he knew he would – but the amusement in Itachi's eyes stopped him. He grinned, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, alright aniki."

Then he was off, wondering where Sasuke had disappeared to.

The men just looked at each other and shook their heads. Already the blond was up to his normal pranks, and it was only the afternoon of their first day.

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

**Day 2**

"Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke?"

Obito bent over, hands on his knees as he panted, almost glaring at the reclining blond on the roof of the bathhouse. Naruto blinked lazily at him, and then made a vague gesture to the top of the cliff.

"Oh. He went up to the top."

Obito's heart stopped. "He _what_?"

Naruto looked at him as though he was stupid. "He went to the top of the cliff. He wanted somewhere quiet."

Sure enough, when Obito looked up, he could see the form of Sasuke sitting on the cliff edge, legs swinging. He opened his mouth to yell, but Naruto's loud sigh stopped him.

"Geez Obito-nii-san. If it's that serious, I'll go get him. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Before Obito could retaliate, Naruto smirked at him and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, reappearing next to Sasuke. _Wait, when did Naruto learn…?_

Then they both disappeared, only to arrive back on the roof. _Wait, what? They both know the _shunshin? _What the hell?_

"How…do you know shunshin?" His voice was slightly strangled, but he couldn't do anything about that. Neither one of them should even know that jutsu, let alone have the control to pull it off! Or the chakra!

Both boys just shrugged, and directed smug looks his way as Sasuke's onyx eyes swirled into the two tomoe Sharingan.

"Well, the three of you throw around jutsu's all the time, it's not hard to teach ourselves since none of you will." Then they both stuck their tongues out at him, and disappeared once again.

He was about to mention it to Itachi and Kakashi, when the manager went screaming through the hallways, followed by both boys henged into what looked like half animal half man. His face connected with his palm as he whimpered, _why me?_ _Why me?_

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

**Day 3**

"I want you out! Leave! You're not welcome here! **Any! More!**"

Kakashi wanted to bash his head against the wall as Itachi tried to reason with the manager of the establishment, but he could tell that it was a lost cause. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of him and behind Itachi, with their heads sheepishly tucked downwards. However, Kakashi could see the sneaky looks they sent each other, and nearly reached out and smacked them over the head.

It hadn't taken the hellions long to find out what the various staff here were scared of, and used it against them. They had also proved their knowledge of clones, henges, and some very simple – but highly effective – seals.

Yesterday had started with Sasuke going MIA and everyone finding out that they could use the shunshin, and had only progressed after that. The boys had half the staff terrified and jumping at their own shadows, and the other half annoyed to the point that they wanted to strangle the kids. Though, at the moment, he wasn't far from it himself. The manager was the most pissed, since they seemed to take it on themselves to torture the poor woman.

She had found imaginary bugs crawling all over her room, each one of the springs dyed a different color – which he thought was really pretty, but his opinion wasn't being asked.

He was snapped out of his thought by Itachi bowing to the woman, and he got satisfaction at seeing the furious expression he leveled at the boys. They tensed, and suddenly the shameful aura was no longer faked.

"I sincerely hope you are satisfied with yourselves, boys," he said quietly, his voice thick with disappointment. Hell, it even made Kakashi want to wilt and he hadn't even done anything! He nearly snickered when their feet began to shuffle. "Because of that, Kakashi and Obito get to stay, and we are going back to Konoha."

Naruto's head shot up. "But aniki! Why do they get to-"

"You will _not_ talk back to me Naruto!" he said sharply, and Naruto immediately shut up. "They are staying because this was supposed to be Kakashi's birthday present! The Hokage thought that you could _behave_ yourselves long enough so that we could all enjoy it as a _family, _but you two just couldn't control yourselves." Itachi drew himself to his full height, and looked down his nose at them.

"Now, I'm trusting you to go to your rooms and gather all your belongings without saying one word to the staff, unless it's 'I'm sorry'. Can you two handle that?"

"Hai aniki," they both muttered, and shuffled off into the establishment. Itachi sighed and shook his head, looking to him and Obito.

"Enjoy yourselves," he said quietly with a smile. Kakashi exchanged a glance with Obito, feeling the urge to go home with them. Obito saw the question, and smiled slightly with a nod.

Kakashi smiled at Itachi, and it turned sharper when a wary glint appeared. "Oh we will. Obito?"

Obito smirked and walked past them, leaving a smug Kakashi, and a very confused Itachi.

"Kakashi, what…?"

"Oh, we're just going back with you."

"Why? This is your birthday present."

"Maa maa, I know. But those hellions are going to make it up to me."

Itachi's eyes turned speculative. "Really now."

Kakashi _almost_ resisted the urge to rub his hands together in evil glee, and did it anyway. "_Oh_ _yes_."

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

**Back in Konoha**

"Neh, Naruto," Obito called lazily, holding out his drink. "I need a refill."

"Sasuke, mine as well," Itachi said mildly. Both boys scowled but took the glasses without complaint, using the shunshin to take them back to the house.

Kakashi cackled when Itachi and Obito smirked at him, relaxing even more onto the tree.

"Good idea Kakashi. Making them use any jutsu they know for whatever we tell them. Wear their asses out _and_ teach them how to control themselves," Obito commented as he lay down on the grass, stretching out with a groan.

They reappeared in a swirl of leaves, and handed the glasses off to their respective owners. However, Naruto just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Kakashi-nii-san! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Kakashi eye smiled and leaned against the tree, sipping from his cold drink. Itachi and Obito were arranged comfortably next to him, shades on all their faces against the bright autumn sun.

Naruto and Sasuke stood before them with peeved looks on their faces, dressed in perfect little tuxedos with towels over their arms.

"Oh Naruto," he caroled, holding out his class with an innocent smile. Naruto groaned and grabbed the glass, bowing sarcastically.

"Hai Kakashi-nii-san. Whatever you say, Kakashi-nii-san."

He couldn't stop the snicker when the boys disappeared again. Ah, the joys of a guilt trip and being the birthday boy. An evil grin spread across his face.

Legal slavery.

* * *

**Preview of "School Day's", the next story**.

Naruto slammed his palms down onto the desk. "Do it Itachi-sensei!"

Sasuke sat, silently glaring right next to the irate blond.

Itachi faced them both down calmly while everyone else watched in amazed silence.

"He knew a week in advance what day the test was on Naruto, and had plenty of time to study for it."

Naruto frowned in that stubborn way of his, and Itachi mentally sighed. _Damnit Naruto._

What Naruto didn't – _couldn't_ – tell him was that the blond knew about the troubles the kid was going through at home. Knew that he didn't have time to study for it between caring for his younger sibling and trying to keep his family together. Knew that he couldn't fail, because becoming a shinobi meant being able to care for himself and his family.

Knew that his fellow student wouldn't say anything or ask for help, and strangely respected him for that.

The kid did try. He took notes every class, generally had most of his homework done even if he was late for class nearly every day. Hell, Naruto had even seen his reading the book at the park while his two year old sister sat and played on his blanket.

It just wasn't fair, and he couldn't even say a thing to Itachi about the reason why.

So, he reverted back to what he did at home when he needed something, knowing that Itachi would respect the outcome.

He snarled, pushing the chair back and balancing his foot just right so he could push off from it. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily in surprised understanding, before narrowing.

"Naruto, don't you dare."

"Give him a second chance."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the two, not missing for a moment that Sasuke was deceptively relaxed, clearly ready to spring into action.

"Why?"

Naruto scowled, then shook his head violently. "Just do it Itachi! Please!"

Itachi tensed, but his eyes were firm. "No Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Damnit!"

The blond pushed off from his chair with Sasuke a moment behind, drawing his fist back. He twisted midair when Itachi's foot lashed out, avoiding it. Sasuke grabbed it as the class rushed to the back of the room, beginning to talk excitedly.


	8. School Day

**1 year later – October**

"Sasuke! Hurry up!"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from dancing in place at the front door, shifting back and forth from foot to foot. If someone had told him that he would be looking forward to going to school, he would have laughed in their face. Until Itachi had started as a fulltime teacher in September and ojii-san had agreed to transfer them. Iruka-sensei had turned out to be really cool after he took the stick out of his ass, but their aniki was just a better teacher. He made things more fun and interesting. He never knew that he could actually enjoy history!

Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves with an irate sneer, and Naruto returned it mockingly. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the house, ignoring the twitching eyebrow.

"We're gonna be late! And we still gotta meet up with Sakura!"

Sasuke only glared at him and pulled his hand free, activating the security seals as Naruto fidgeted. Finally Sasuke turned, and Naruto smirked. "Race you to Ichiraku's!"

Naruto cackled at the peeved squawk that came from Sasuke as he took off running, but his friend was quick to catch up. They played a game of leap frog that had both of them laughing and joking as they dropped from the roof of the restaurant, landing right in front of Sakura.

She squeaked in surprise, but then scowled at them and smacked them on the heads.

Naruto's ass hit the dirt, and he whined, rubbing his cranium. "Sakura-chan! Uncalled for!"

"You're both late! Itachi-sensei is going to have our hides!"

"Then why are we standing here arguing?" Sasuke said with a scowl, and Naruto laughed when Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

As usual as they hurried towards the Academy, they fell into an easy rhythm of bantering back and forth. Sakura had started coming with Haruno-san when she would babysit, and eventually, they would just come over. Her father was a merchant, so he would be gone a lot of the time and it hadn't taken them long to realize that Haruno-san was rather lonely, which was why she had taken so many babysitting jobs.

Luckily, Sakura had gotten over her fangirling of both Naruto and Sasuke very quickly, especially when they refused to sugar coat their words just because she was a girl and sucked up to them.

That thought occurred just as they neared the door to the school room, and a question popped out that he probably shouldn't have asked. "Neh, Sakura-chan, do you still squeal over us with Ino-chan?"

Next thing he knew, he was crashing through the door and into the far wall face first. Sliding to the floor, he turned around with a pout, holding his bloody nose.

"Unfair Sakura-chan!" He squeaked in fear and scrambled over the desks to get to his seat next to Sasuke – much to the amusement of everyone else in class – as Sakura advanced on him with a murderous look in her eye. Sasuke just smirked smugly at him, hands in pockets as he sat down in his seat in the third row.

"Sakura-chan."

She stopped at Itachi's amused voice and glanced over her shoulder with a sheepish, innocent grin. As though she didn't have her fist raised over a cowering Naruto. "Hai, Itachi-sensei?"

"Naruto will not learn anything if you give him a concussion."

"He'll learn to watch his tongue," she muttered under her breath, causing people around them to snicker. Even so, she lowered her hand and sniffed primly, walking over and sitting next to Ino.

Naruto bounced back with his usual energy, giving Itachi a beaming smile. "Thanks Itachi-sensei!"

It fell when Itachi smirked though. "Don't thank me yet Naruto. You forget, she can still get you back after class." His smirk only widened when Naruto drooped, and Sasuke patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

A few hours later found them outside with Naruto and Sasuke standing by Itachi. They had various pouches of training kunai and shuriken in their hands, ready to hand out to everyone else. Naruto was bouncing idly on the balls of his feet, not to fast since he was trying to stretch his leg muscles. Despite popular belief, he could control his energy if he needed or wanted to. He tuned out Itachi as he gave the normal precautions and warnings for today's target practice, and instead watched everyone else with a keen eye.

He and Sasuke already knew all of the physical aspects of being a shinobi that Itachi was teaching, and most of the academic, but ojii-san wouldn't let them advance to a higher grade. So, Itachi had bargained that they could be teacher's aides for the physical lessons. As such, Naruto and Sasuke would watch everyone as Itachi instructed the basics and demonstrated, analyzing where each person needed to improve with the particular lesson.

Unsurprisingly, they each had their key people that they gravitated to. Since it was Itachi teaching, kids of the various Clans had been transferred into their class. Quite often Naruto found himself with Hyuuga Hinata, as well as Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.

Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke working with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Sasuke was able to temper Kiba's brashness with his own cool temperament, just like he did with Naruto. Shino was just as quiet as Sasuke, and followed direction without question. Naruto had been the one who wanted to work with Shino, since the bugs his fellow student used fascinated him. Shaking his head violently to rid himself of the thoughts, Naruto turned back to a furiously blushing Hinata with a broad grin.

"Alrighty then Hinata-chan!" He flipped a live kunai – the only one besides Sasuke in class who was allowed to have them – over and over in his hand, increasing his dexterity with the absent gesture. Hinata needed a change to get her motivated. If she just had some confidence…

He stopped, and pointed the tip to the center of the target hanging on the tree in front of them. "This is what I need you to do! You're a Hyuuga, so you know all about how your wrists and hands need to work together right?"

She nodded shortly and he beamed. "Awesome! Ok, I think the reason you're not hitting the bulls eye is because you're letting everything else distract you." He moved up behind her, and turned her so she was facing the tree squarely. Standing behind her, he reached over her shoulders and framed the target with his hands. "Alright, I need you to focus on nothing but my voice and that target." He purposely lowered his voice so she would have to strain to hear it, using the trick Itachi did with him. It would make her concentrate even harder.

He saw her frown slightly, eyes glued in front of her, and smirked. "There is no one around us, nothing but us and that target. Do you see it? Envision it in your mind, and think only on that target. Imagine the kunai being buried right in the middle, right in the center. You can do it, I know you can. You need to believe that you can. Can you do it Hinata-chan? Do you believe that you can do it? I do."

She frowned harder, and he was very pleased to see the intense focus in her pale eyes. She no longer had the blush on her cheeks either.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," she said softly, and inwardly he cheered. She hadn't stuttered!

"Good Hinata-chan. Very good." He pulled back just enough to give her room to throw it, and smiled. "Prove me right Hinata-chan. Hit the bull's eye!"

It was a command, and she stiffened before pulling her arm back and throwing the kunai in a smooth, easy gesture. It didn't quite hit the center, but it was closer than any other try she had made over the week they had been practicing.

"Awesome Hinata-chan! I knew you could do it!" He threw his fist in the air with a blinding smile as she stared, dumbfounded, at the embedded kunai.

"I-I d-did it!" she said softly in wonder, and then smiled brightly at him. "I did it Naruto-kun!"

He calmed himself, and gave her a challenging smirk, handing her another. "Can you do it again?"

She blushed, but he was happy to see that, for the first time, she responded to his challenge by taking the kunai and nodding decisively.

"Woot! Go for it Hinata-chan!"

He left her happily throwing kunai after kunai at the target, occasionally going to retrieve them, and both he and Sasuke converged on Shikamaru who was sitting against a tree. He looked down from his cloud watching and winced when he saw both of them glaring down at him.

"Troublesome," he grunted, before levering his body to his feet. Naruto gave him a beaming smile, slinging an arm over the slouched shoulders.

"Awww Shika-kun! It's not that bad! At least we didn't have to drag you over this time!"

Sasuke smirked as Shika grunted, reluctantly taking his position before a target. "You know I don't need to do this, right?"

Sasuke chuckled at that and Naruto laughed, though it wasn't quite as loud. "You can stop when you can hit the bull's eye as many times as we can."

Shika glared at him, but his smile never wavered. Finally he took the kunai being offered by a smirking Sasuke, and sighed loudly. "This is so troublesome."

Little did Shika know that both Naruto and Sasuke knew he loved a challenge. Which was why, after the first lazily thrown kunai that only hit the edge, two more live ones thunked into the middle. Shika glared at them, but they only returned it with a challenging smirk.

By the time they had to go back inside, the three of them were sweaty, and everyone else was staring at them in awe. Except Itachi. He was beaming like a proud parent.

Several targets were littered with live and practice kunai and shuriken, and there were tears in their clothing. It had turned into an impromptu game of tag, 'it' being the one who didn't get three shuriken and three kunai on a bull's eye. Shika had stepped up quickly when he was it twice in a row, becoming annoyed being last. Now Shika was hitting the center with everything that he threw, and glared at them until they finally entered the classroom again. Then he just rolled his eyes, and put his head onto his arms.

The rest of the day passed normally, until the end when Itachi passed back the tests they had taken earlier in the week. He only smiled slightly at the 100 on his paper, but frowned when a soft gasp of horror reached his ears. Looking to his left, he saw one of their fellow students staring down at the paper in his hands with a pale face and wide eyes. Narrowing his, Naruto saw that there was a 20 written at the top. Oita Isamu, a boy that he had kept a close eye on because of his situation.

Because of his knowledge, he watched carefully as Isamu walked to the front of the class, and read his lips when he asked Itachi if he could retake the test. Itachi looked sympathetic but stern when he shook his head, and Isamu walked back to his desk. Now that he was closer, Naruto could see the tears in his eyes. Sasuke caught his eye, and he tilted his head. His friend looked at the boy, the test, back to Naruto, then to Itachi. Understanding dawned in his eyes, and approval filtered through the rings.

"Let him retake the test Itachi-sensei!" he called, and Itachi blinked at him before narrowing his eyes. No one else was really paying attention, since they had gotten used to Naruto randomly yelling at Itachi.

"No Naruto. I can't."

Anger fizzed under his cheekbones suddenly, and he narrowed his eyes, tapping the eraser end of the pencil against the table. "Can't, or won't?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as well, knowing all too well how Naruto got when he was upset and knowing the signs. "Can't. If I let him retake it, then I have to allow the same for everyone else."

Naruto noticed Shika glancing around, his own eyes lit in understanding, but by this point he was too pissed to really care. It wasn't fair! He didn't even know why it was so important to him, but for some reason, it really, really was. He had always been one to listen to his instincts, and they were screaming at him to do this.

Naruto slammed his palms down onto the desk, stunning everyone else into silence, standing at the same time. "Do it Itachi-sensei! Please!"

Sasuke fell utterly still, glaring at his brother right next to the irate blond.

Itachi faced them both down calmly while everyone else watched in amazed silence.

"He knew a week in advance what day the test was on Naruto, and had plenty of time to study for it."

Naruto frowned in that stubborn way of his, and Itachi mentally sighed. _Damnit Naruto._

What Naruto didn't – _couldn't_ – tell him was that the blond knew about the troubles the kid was going through at home. Knew that he didn't have time to study for it between caring for his younger sibling and trying to keep his family together. Knew that he couldn't fail, because becoming a shinobi meant being able to care for himself and his family.

Knew that Isamu wouldn't say anything or ask for help, and strangely respected him for that.

The kid did try. He took notes every class, generally had most of his homework done even if he was late for class nearly every day. Hell, Naruto had even seen his reading a book at the park while his two year old sister sat and played on his blanket.

It just wasn't fair, and he couldn't even say a thing to Itachi about the reason why.

So, he reverted back to what he did at home when he needed something, knowing that Itachi would respect the outcome. Well, hoping like hell he would, anyway.

He snarled, pushing the chair back and balancing his foot on the edge, just right so he could push off from it. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily in surprised understanding, before narrowing.

"Naruto, don't you dare."

"Give him a second chance."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the two, Sasuke utterly still and coiled, deceptively relaxed.

"Why?"

Naruto scowled and opened his mouth, then shook his head violently. "Damnit aniki! Please!"

Itachi tensed at the title, knowing that meant Naruto was deadly serious, but his eyes were firm. "No otouto, I'm sorry."

"Damnit!"

The blond pushed off from his chair with Sasuke a moment behind, drawing his fist back. He twisted midair when Itachi's foot lashed out, avoiding it. Sasuke grabbed it as the class rushed to the back of the room, beginning to talk excitedly.

The entire trio forgot about them, leaving it as a hum in the back of their minds.

It was a dance they had done a hundred times, yet it was a first in the classroom. Sasuke weaved about Itachi, distracting him with his speed while Naruto would dart in, landing blows that were sure to leave bruises. They were never in a place that could hinder his movements however.

Naruto knew he had gotten his point across, even though he was dangling from Itachi's left hand, and Sasuke was doing the same from the right. Itachi sighed and set them both on his desk, pinning them there with a stern eye.

"Why is this so important to you?" he inquired quietly, so only the three of them could hear. Naruto bit his lip and glanced over at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha knew about Isamu and his home life. Sasuke just shrugged, crossing his arms, but he could feel the apathy though the ring. The decision to tell Itachi would be his and his alone.

"I…I can only tell you that he needs to pass, and he does work really hard to pass." He scratched his head, relaxing with the wave of satisfaction and approval coming from the link with Sasuke. "I can't say anymore…but, please aniki?"

He fidgeted under the curious black eyes, but he didn't break even as the silence stretched on. He _could_ keep his mouth shut if he felt it was necessary. Finally Itachi sighed, a mere breath of wind and closed his eyes.

"You know I shouldn't be doing this," he muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you really…?"

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled slightly, nodding. "Hai, I will."

Naruto threw himself at Itachi, hugging him tightly while he staggered, thrown off balance. Sasuke sat quietly with his arms crossed, but he had a pleased, smug smirk on his face. Itachi held him close though, even as he laughed quietly as Naruto squealed.

"Thank you aniki! Thank you!"

Then both boys let go and dashed back to their seats, sitting there as though Naruto didn't have blood drying from his split lip, or Sasuke didn't have a rapidly bruising eye. Naruto had his big, cheesy grin back on, and even Sasuke was smirking triumphantly.

Itachi dismissed the class after that, and everyone but the three of them, Shika, Sakura, and Isamu left with excited babble. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Itachi to pack up so they could go back to the house, Shika stayed because he was curious, and Isamu was still in shock over what happened.

Naruto was startled out of his wayward thoughts by a hesitant touch to his shoulder, and looked over into the nearly pure gold of Isamu's eyes, with an odd slit pupil. Having grown up around Sharingan users though, a slit pupil was nothing abnormal for him. They were wary and stubborn.

"Why?"

Naruto didn't need him to elaborate, but instead grinned broadly. "Because you deserve it Isamu-kun!"

His eyes narrowed. "You don't even know me Naruto-san."

"Do I need to?"

"What do you want from this?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, but saw that Isamu was dead serious. "I don't want anything."

Isamu scoffed. "No one does things for free."

"He does," Sasuke commented, letting Isamu search his eyes, knowing that he was telling the absolute truth. After a moment Isamu nodded slightly, and tension left his shoulders. His eyes were still wary as he held his hand out to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned broadly and took the hand, pumping it excitedly. "No problem! Oh! If you need help studying, you and your sister can come over!"

Isamu was obviously taken back by that, but in the face of Naruto's charisma and sheer good will, he could only blush and nod. "O-ok, Naruto-kun. Tomorrow after school?"

Naruto saluted. "Hai! See you then!"

"Isamu-kun. You can take the test tomorrow, so I suggest you study tonight."

Isamu nodded and bowed to Itachi. "Hai Itachi-sensei. And thank you."

Itachi smile slightly and motioned to Naruto as the teen reached the door. "Don't thank me."

Isamu paused and looked over his shoulder. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shika were arguing over the right herbs to use in a salve for a burn. Well, Sasuke and Naruto were arguing, with Sakura and Shika injecting comments every now and then. Naruto would scowl and blush when Sasuke poked a hole in an argument, only to smirk cockily when he returned the favor. It was hard not to like Naruto, he had come to realize. The sheer happiness that the blond exuded drew people likes moths to a flame. He smiled slightly, and inclined his head again to Itachi.

"Hai, I know Itachi-sensei. I won't forget."

Isamu slipped out, and Naruto smiled softly, having kept an eye on his fellow student. He would make sure that Isamu got the help that he needed, with school and his family. It was the least he could do for the troubled boy. Jumping to his feet, his ignored the affronted glare from Sasuke as their discussion was abruptly cut off, and bounced over to the main desk. "Aniki! You ready yet?"

"Hai Naruto." He slung the satchel that contained the day's homework over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "Are you accompanying us Shikamaru-kun?"

Naruto held back a smirk as Shika shrugged, but got up and stretched. "To troublesome to go home."

Itachi nodded and handed Naruto a piece of paper. "Then Naruto, if you and Shikamaru-kun would go to the store and buy what's on this list? Sasuke, Sakura-chan, let's go and you can help me get dinner ready. Kakashi and Obito should be back in time."

Naruto thought he had hidden his sudden trepidation at being told to go to the store well, but when they parted ways in front of the Academy, the sharp look in Shika's eyes told him he didn't. He knew it wouldn't have mattered who went…by this point, Sasuke was treated the same. Sasuke didn't have his patience though.

"What?" he snapped, and then winced when Shika's eyes went even wider.

"Why don't you want to go to the store Naruto-kun?"

Pouting, Naruto put his hands in his pockets, feeling the money that Itachi had given him and rubbing the pieces in an effort to calm him down. He turned a bright, fake smile to Shika. "No reason Shika-kun! And just call me Naruto!"

"Only if you call me Shikamaru," Shika said with a slight smirk, and Naruto's smile get bigger, and genuine. He was getting another friend! Putting his arm through Shika's, he beamed.

"Of course Shika!"

He ignored the glares and dark mutters he got as he walked through the market, talking about anything and everything that popped into his head to tune out everyone else. He kept telling himself repeatedly that they didn't matter. He had his family and people that cared about him. So what if no one else even said hi? He didn't need them!

With a big smile, he stopped at the stall that sold the ingredients that Itachi had requested. He held out the list to the woman, refusing to flinch at the cold glare she gave him, and the refusal to touch the paper.

"I need these items please!"

"I don't want your business monster. Go away."

Naruto's smile fell but didn't disappear, and he could feel his eye ticking in annoyance. "Miss, please. All I need are these items, and then I'll be gone."

She just glared at him again and turned away, going back to cleaning a fish. Scowling, Naruto was about to just go to another store when Shika grabbed the list and walked right up to the woman. As he proceeded to rip her a new one – being polite and utterly lackadaisical about it – Naruto felt his jaw hit the ground. He had never seen that angry glint in Shikamaru's eyes before. Hell, he had never _once_ seen Shika even angry!

He was still staring like an idiot when Shika poked him in the chest.

"Huh?" he responded, still in shock.

"Naruto, I need the money," Shika mumbled, amusement lacing the anger in his voice.

"Uh, ok." He handed it over, and continued to stare as Shika got the groceries, and paid the woman. Far less then what Naruto would have paid too.

It wasn't until Shika shoved the bags into his arms that he gave his companion a bright, grateful, sincere smile.

"Thanks Shika."

Shikamaru blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Troublesome. Let's go."

"Ok!"

Neither of them noticed Kakashi and Obito watching from a nearby rooftop, watching with smiles as Naruto talked a mile a minute. They did notice that even though Shikamaru didn't talk much, it was clear that he was listening. Obito smirked and looked over at his partner.

"He's collecting people, isn't he?"

Kakashi snorted. "Seems so."

Obito stood and stretched, yawning as his back cracked. "Well, he could have picked someone worse than Nara Shikamaru."

"Or Sakura."

Obito snorted as Kakashi stood too. They had been on their way to report to the Hokage about their latest mission, but had gotten distracted seeing Naruto walking down the street with Shikamaru. It was something they had never seen before, so of course they were curious.

"You know," Obito mused as they casually made their way over the rooftops, "I wonder if Naruto still plans on becoming Hokage."

Kakashi knew immediately where his line of thinking was going. "If he does, he'll have powerful people surrounding him."

"And loyal," Obito agreed with a nod. "Now, let's get this report done so we can kidnap the current Hokage and go have some of Itachi's cooking!"

Kakashi just laughed and followed his wildly grinning partner.

And the ANBU that overheard them just shook her head and went about her business.


	9. Massacre

**A/N: Self-explanatory from the title, methinks.**

**A/N 2: I have been trying to upload this damn thing for a week. *bows deeply to esama* THANK YOU! Go read the story Fox in the Rain. Absolutely amazing!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke swallowed his rapid heartbeat, thanking the other mentally for the – mostly – solid presence in the back of his mind. They were both nervous and slightly jittery with the knowledge of the blood that was being shed this night.

_They_ didn't know that the two had been listening. They didn't know that he was there that night. Or that Naruto was standing sentinel at the wall, respecting his wishes to do it alone.

They didn't know that he was there to enact his revenge, and gain these prized Mangekyo eyes.

He could still remember that first day when he had met Obito and Kakashi. The day that he realized, now in forethought, that he had finally seen life come to Itachi's eyes. Or the day that Itachi had finally stood up for himself and Sasuke, inadvertently shouldering the responsibility of raising not one, but two kids. He could never thank his brother enough for all the things he had done not only for him, but his best friend.

Even if he did annoy the shit out of them most the time.

The day that their father had kicked them out, and the insanity and rage on his face for daring them to have their own lives. It was when he couldn't stand the heartbreak and resignation in his brother's eyes that he had snapped.

Itachi deserved this kill far more than he did, but… He would never forgive their father for breaking something inside Itachi that day, and this was him being purely selfish.

He wanted the bastard _dead_, and _he_ wanted to be the one who did it.

I had been disgustingly easy to creep onto the compound, even if he only had a limited time to do it in. He had needed to wait until Itachi and Obito were a good ways into the killings before moving.

He slipped through the shadows of his previous home, the mature Sharingan swirling slightly as he watched for any spark of chakra that shouldn't be there. There was a faint shimmer of chakra to the air, like looking though slightly dirty glass. Residue from the everyday presence of strong shinobi. It helped however, showing even more clearly the presence of foreign chakra amidst the saturation.

He smiled slowly beneath the black cloth mask, fingering the weapons hilt that was strapped across his lower back. Slowly he approached the door to his parent's bedroom, hearing his father snore as he always had. He repressed a manic giggle as pure adrenaline shot through him at the certainty of what he was about to do, erasing the nerves for the moment.

He was going to kill his father, and leave their mother for Itachi. And he was looking _forward_ to it.

With unnaturally steady hands he pulled out a small can, carefully spraying lubricant over the hinges on the door and tucking it back when done. Silently he opened it and entered in a smooth, practiced motion, closing it and turning at the same time.

He stood absolutely still, watching as his mother shifted a little though his father continued to sleep soundly. Drawing a kunai, he made his way over to the bedside, glad that his father was facing him. Still, no movement. No sign that either occupant even knew he was there.

_Wow_, he thought with bloody glee. _Who knew the fool would be this easy to kill?_

He moved. The black eyes opened the moment the tip reached the temple, to late as the blade sank deep, then was angled to penetrate into his brain.

His father was dead instantly, with no movement except for the very slight shift from the pressure of the thrust, and a twitch of fingers. It wasn't even enough to wake his mother.

Sasuke withdrew carefully and glanced over to his mother. Guilt tripped his heart for a moment as the enormity of what he had just done – what was going on outside these walls – and hit it like a sledgehammer. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, before he snapped his eyes closed and forced it away. A not unpleasant burn raced through his eyeballs and into his brain at the action. He shivered uncontrollably for a moment as it traveled down his nerve endings, making his skin burn with morbidly delicious lava.

The power he felt…it was the product of human lives. The souls of the damned. He refused to let himself forget why these people were being slaughtered though. They were all _traitors_.

With nerves intact, he made his way out of the room and away from the house. He stopped for a moment on the wall, looking over the soon to be graveyard of his clans compound.

He felt nothing now but the addicting sense of power that was flowing through him, and a twisted justice.

He jumped down next to Naruto, and stumbled into his friends arms.

"Whoa, Sasu. What…?"

Then Sasuke turned to look at him, and knew there was a foolish, bloodthirsty grin on his face. He didn't care. He also knew that Naruto could feel it through the ring seal. Slowly, an answering grin spread across Naruto's lips, the sick satisfaction he was feeling bouncing back and forth, until it was all they could do to contain their diabolical laughter.

"We need to go," Sasuke hissed, and Naruto nodded. They very carefully kept their chakra dampened, but he felt the flash of surprise in Obito's and Itachi's as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They arrived in Sasuke's bedroom, and he stood completely motionless for a moment, knowing that his hands were shaking, but it was distant.

It was done.

From what he understood, the rebellion had been a long time in the making, and it was only by chance that the Hokage had found out about it. Apparently, one of the wives of the men pretended to go along with it, while being a double agent for the Hokage. Sarutobi had tried to negotiate once he had found out, without letting them in on the fact that he knew what was being planned, but nothing had worked. Finally, Sarutobi had no other choice. The rebellion had been set for the following night, and there was no doubt that the majority of his forces would have been devastated. Not the mention the villagers that would have been caught in the cross fire, since Sarutobi couldn't evacuate until the last minute, in order to ensure that the rebels would continue with their plans.

So, in order to save many, he had ordered Obito and Itachi to destroy the Clan. They had understood, and asked for only one thing. No matter how he did it, they didn't want to be blamed. That was their only condition, and Sarutobi agreed. If they admitted to doing the deed and not the reason, people would speculate. Humans always thought the worst. If the reason was revealed, Sarutobi's place would be weakened, and someone like Danzo would be quick to act. Also…

If that came out, they could be arrested, or kicked out of Konoha. They weren't willing to risk it, because of Sasuke and Naruto. They didn't want to force them into a life of constant danger on the road, nor the treatment that would come if they stayed in Konoha. Itachi and Obito would have refused if Sarutobi hadn't agreed to hide their involvement.

Everything they had done was for them. It made him care even less about his father's death, and his role in it. His Clan were traitors; the once proud honor gone. It hit him strangely as…sad.

It wasn't until he felt Naruto's fingers digging into his upper arms, concern battering his mind that he realized tears were coursing down his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked urgently, concern everywhere. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but looked down at his hands. The invisible blood of his father coated them.

He frowned. "I…killed him. In cold blood. My entire clan will be gone…come morning. Probably in an hour. I…_everybody_, Naruto."

The fingers eased slowly until they were only holding onto his upper arms. "Does it help by saying they deserved it?"

Sasuke blinked as those words hit him like a slap to the face, head snapping up to stare into the cautious blue eyes. The edge of his lip twitched. "Actually, it does."

Naruto sighed in relief and let go of his arms. "Whew, good. Does this mean I can talk as much as I want to about _him_?"

Instantly he scowled and smacked Naruto on the side of his head. "Tch, dobe."

"Owwwwww teme!" Naruto rubbed his head, but his eyes were twinkling. "What was that for?"

Sasuke snorted and began to strip off his clothes. He scrubbed his face, glad as always that he had a way that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Have some respect for the dead."

"But I didn't have any for him when he was alive!"

"It's the principle of the thing."

"Well it's a stupid principle!"

Sasuke scowled over his shoulder, irritation flaring. "Dobe…" However, Naruto's eyes were surprisingly unyielding compared to the earlier teasing.

"_No_ Sasuke. I refuse to respect a man who was a traitor and who could disown his own sons simply because they made friends. Don't ask me to. Ever."

Now Sasuke's anger was really flaring. "Naruto, he did do good things while he was alive."

"Like. What?" Each word was bitten out, and Sasuke was slightly taken back by the pure anger in those dark sapphire eyes.

"Uh…" he said slowly, trying to actually think back on the good things that his father had done. "He was Chief of Police."

Naruto snorted and began pacing with short, agitated strides. Even now, Sasuke was slightly amused as his hands moved energetically with his words.

"Tch, that doesn't mean anything. He was a traitor teme! From what I got, he's been planning this since the Kyuubi was defeated!" Sasuke frowned when an odd grimace twisted Naruto's features, a feeling of phantom pain briefly twisting his belly. Then it was gone, and Naruto was ranting again.

"He was an asshole! He treated everyone like shit just because he was the Head of the Clan! I mean, what kind of person disowns his own family because they wanted to have their own lives? Aniki only wanted his own life! That's not _bad_! But your father refused to give him that! He just wanted his own life, away from the killing, and the stupid rules! You father should have respected that! He should…have…" Naruto's voice trailed off, and Sasuke could only watch, feeling almost crippled by the emotions pouring out of his friend. Pain and loss and yearning, _hatred, confusion…_

"He should have _loved_ you two. He should have been the _first_ one to congratulate aniki on making Jounin, or been there for you getting into the Academy. _He_ should have been the one laughing in the rain with you, or reminding aniki that he's still only 13…I don't _get_ it! Why would he _not_ want to be a father? I never _got_ that! Why…"

Sasuke finally broke free of the spell Naruto's emotions had woven around him and walked over to his friend, wrapping his arms securely around the trembling shoulders and pulling Naruto into his chest.

"Shhh Naru." He tried to think of the words that would help, couldn't find any, so simply decided to say what was going through his mind. "All families are different. With him being the Head of the Clan, and us the kids, different things were expected of us. I'm not saying it's a good thing!" He added that quickly when he saw the watery glare being sent upwards. "I'm just telling you how it is. But…family can mean a lot of different things. I heard something once…family isn't always blood. Sometimes…family is the ones we _choose_…"

Naruto had stopped shaking, but before he could say anything more, three distinct chakra signatures flared outside the house. It made them freeze with trepidation.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke seconded that in his mind. They both stood upright quickly as angry footsteps made their way up the stairs, and steeled their expressions.

They didn't even flinch when Itachi, Obito, and Kakashi barged into his room.

Itachi took one look at them – how protectively Sasuke was still holding Naruto, the defiance in their eyes – and deflated.

"Why were you there otouto?" he asked in a tired voice.

Sasuke frowned, excuses and reasons flying through his head and being discarded just as quickly. He blinked when Naruto slid in front of him, arms crossed and a stubborn expression on his face.

"We heard what you were planning, and all the reasons for it." The three men paled at that. "We found the scrolls, and read about the Mangekyo. Even though it said you had to kill your best friend, if you read between the lines, all you have to do is kill someone you have a close bond with." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Who better then a family member?"

"So it _was_ you," Obito breathed, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his head, and met the surprised and shocked eyes, strangely calm.

"Hai."

"Show me."

Sasuke looked at his elder brother, and sighed quietly at the firm look. He activated the Sharingan, and remembered the burn he had felt when it evolved. As he did there was the same feeling, but it was diminished. That was when he knew that the burn would soon fade completely.

The three men stared for a long moment. Long enough for him to get annoyed and snap, "Well?"

"Yours is red on black, instead of black on red. Unusual…" Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke fidgeted for a moment as his eyes swirled into black, curiosity getting the better of him. He felt his cheeks flush as he looked between Obito and Itachi. For the first time that night, he actually felt eight years old, but even his embarrassment couldn't stop him from asking.

"…can I see yours?"

Itachi blinked in surprise, but it melted into a small, indulgent smile. His Sharingan activated, and then slowly morphed into what looked like a shuriken, just elongated to the edges of the irises and slightly curved. Sasuke grinned, and looked expectantly to Obito. Obito smirked at him as his own Sharingan appeared, then seemed to turn into the same as Itachi's. When Sasuke looked harder though, unlike Itachi's that stopped at the edge of the iris, Obito's had another scythe like protrusion that curved down to hit the middle of the next arm.

"Who did you kill nii-san?" Naruto asked quietly, and Obito's smirk died away as his eyes went back to blackness.

"My mother and father."

Naruto blinked. "Ah."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and tilted his head. "What happened to you Kakashi?"

There was a bandage over his left eye, and as far as he knew, Kakashi hadn't been on a mission, or even out of the Village in the past few days.

The Jounin eye smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I happened to hit a branch when I was walking and…"

He trailed off as both kids blinked. Naruto began to snicker as Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "I can believe that, actually."

Now the other adults snickered as Kakashi wilted, but Sasuke shook his head. He wanted to know. "What happened Kakashi? Seriously?"

"Seriously? I suppose I could show you…"

He reached up and lifted up the bandage, and Sasuke didn't try to stop himself from gaping at what it revealed. Kakashi was now in possession of a single tomoe Sharingan.

"What…?" he asked faintly, blinking several times and expecting it to disappear. It didn't, until Kakashi slid the bandage back over.

"Whose is it?" Naruto asked quietly but it was suspiciously even, making Sasuke look over at him. He was glaring at all three, but it switched most often between Obito and Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked and tilted his head. "No one important…"

"No one important?" Naruto exploding made even Sasuke take a step back. "That…that's just _wrong_! You _took _someone's _eye_? Not even…not even someone you killed! Or, or, a gift! What the hell-!"

"Actually it was."

Obito's quiet words made Naruto shut up, and swung their eyes to him. He looked pained, but didn't move his gaze. "Since you know what happened, you know of the woman who was a double agent. She was the last one. We had orders to let her leave, to vanish, but when we got there…" He looked at Itachi, obviously not wanting to finish the rest of it.

Itachi sighed in understanding. "She refused to leave, instead choosing to be killed along with the rest of the clan. She had one request before we killed her though. She had the Sharingan, but not enough chakra to evolve it past one tomoe. She knew of Kakashi, and knew of his lack of a left eye. She…" He paused and glanced away from them, looking out the window. "Her words. 'He will use it to protect this Village and the people inside, like this Clan was charged with. Together with you, maybe it will be enough to give honor back to the Uchiha name, and Sharingan.'"

He paused, and Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head bow in acknowledgement. He had never met this woman, yet he knew he would respect her and her words for as long as he lived.

"I took her eye to the hospital, and it was transplanted."

Sasuke waited for him to go on, but when that fell though, he nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't nearly as upset about it as Naruto seemed to be, but he had come to terms with the fact that there were a lot of things he didn't care about. Things that probably should have bothered him, but they didn't. However, that brought another question to mind.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" he asked quietly, and frowned when Obito winced and Itachi's face closed down.

"Look out the window, otouto," Itachi said softly, turning away and walking downstairs.

He exchanged a look with Naruto, and they both went to the window that faced the Uchiha compound…and promptly gaped in shock.

Fire and smoke was billowing over the top of the trees, and once again they moved in unison. They raced out the balcony window, ignoring Obito's call to wait, and scrambled up the side of the house to the roof. Once there, they could see more clearly.

The entire Uchiha district was on fire, and being out in the open, they could hear the faint cries of people as they tried to get the blaze stopped.

To shocked to do anything as Itachi appeared and grabbed them both, they didn't move as they were plopped onto Naruto's bed.

"Who's taking the blame, aniki?" Shocked out of his stupor – _fire, and smoke, and it really was gone – _by Naruto's soft words, he looked at the blond, registered the words, and then looked at Itachi. That was one thing they didn't know.

Itachi took a deep breath and knelt, with a hand on each of their shoulders. "That I do not know. Hokage-sama is going to work out the details. But you two need to be in bed, because ANBU will be here shortly to wake us, to tell us what happened. We need to pretend we had no knowledge of this. Can you do that?" They both nodded, and his face relaxed some. "Good. Now try to get some sleep. It's almost dawn, and we still have school in the morning."

He kissed both their foreheads and silently left the room, closing the door a bit.

Sasuke went about changing out of his clothes, throwing the outfit into the hamper. Moving on auto-pilot still he crawled into bed, holding the blankets up so Naruto could lay with him. They had stopped sleeping in the same bed as often, but neither of them were going to complain. Not tonight.

He stared at Naruto and his friend stared back, both of them silent in the grey pre-dawn light that was coming through the windows. It wasn't long before the events of the night caught up to them, their eyes slipped closed, and they were fast asleep.

Morning came far too quickly, and Sasuke glared at everything blearily as he ate an apple on the way to the Academy. Even Naruto, who was plodding along next to him was silent, both of them sporting a faint pair of dark circles. They passed Ichiraku's, and he was so blasted exhausted that when Sakura ran up to them, he only stared at her blankly as she began speaking a mile a minute.

"Sasuke-kun! I heard about what happened? Are you alright? Do you know what really happened? I heard that it all burned, and everyone was dead! But you're here, and I saw Itachi-sensei, and Obito-san, so not everyone is dead! It's so horrible! I can't believe that it happened! I…Sasuke-kun?"

He blinked slowly, apple halfway to his mouth as he stared at the pink haired girl. Her words were just now starting to sink in, and he lowered the fruit, blinking a few times as Naruto dozed with his head on his shoulder.

"Huh?" _Oh, real intelligent Sasuke._

"Your clan! Everyone was killed last night, and all the buildings were burned! You…you didn't know?" Her green eyes widened in shock and pity. "Oh Sasuke-kun…"

"Huh. Fancy that," he said faintly and turned, putting an arm around Naruto's waist as they staggered like a pair of drunks towards class. Sakura was silent as she followed them, and he was glad for it. Naruto was still half asleep, and so was he. He felt like there was a wet blanket over him, keeping his emotions in a sort of apathetic state. He didn't care, either.

He winced as he slammed the classroom door open with more force than necessary, and ignored the looks of pity from their fellow classmates. Yawning, he and Naruto took their seats and promptly let their heads bang against the wood of the desk. They were almost a half hour early, and he let the murmured words of those around them wash past his ears without listening, floating in his daze of exhaustion.

Finally the door opened again, and he cracked a bloodshot eye open to see his brother come in. His face was haggard but calm as he sat his bag on the desk, and Sasuke nudged his friend awake as Itachi looked at the students purposely. The entire class was silent…until Naruto yawned hugely, blinking owlishly around. His eyes landed on Itachi, and Sasuke smirked faintly at the amused annoyance on his brother's face.

"Oh. Itachi-sensei, it's just you. Are you late?" His head cocked to the side and Sasuke muffled a snicker.

Itachi sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No Naruto, I'm not late. I do, however, need to address the class. So if you could stay awake, I'd appreciate it."

Naruto yawned again. "Yep, not a problem Itachi-sensei." Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"So gracious of you Naruto. Now, I'm sure you've all heard about what happened last night." Suddenly, Sasuke was more alert, and privately amazed at his brother's acting skills. Though…the sadness may not be entirely an act. "Hokage-sama has informed me that an investigation is being performed, but it is believed that it may be the work of missing-nin."

One of the braver children raised their hand, and Itachi called on her. "Itachi-sensei…was everyone killed?"

He nodded solemnly. "Hai, they were." He called on another.

"But, Itachi-sensei…if they were all killed, how are you and Sasuke still alive?"

Itachi hesitated, before sighing. "It's believed that since we are no longer part of the Uchiha Clan, that whoever did it did not realize there were any Uchiha not living in the compound."

Sasuke's thoughts had started to swirl at this point, after Itachi had said that everyone was killed. Images flashed in his mind, of how his father looked as he lay there dead, their mother still very much alive sleeping next to a corpse. His own imagination supplied the faces of people he had known, of children he had played with, dead and burning with the Katon jutsu that Obito and Itachi had used.

He knew he was hyperventilating, but it was a distant thing as smells were added to the grisly images. It was only now that he was beginning to realize that _everyone_ had been killed; anyone that bore the Uchiha name. Women and children that were innocent of the rebellion they were planning, brought down just because of their name.

He yelped when his arms were grabbed, snapping wide eyes up to the concerned blue that were staring at him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Snap out of it!"

"I…I…out…side…please…"

Naruto didn't even blink or even ask Itachi for permission. One moment they were there, the next they were standing on the Hokage monument. Sasuke knew how far gone he was when he didn't even notice the odd sensation of a shunshin. He clutched Naruto's arms like a lifeline, and they were.

With a wrenching in his mind he forced the thoughts and images away, making his mind blissfully blank. That didn't stop the path that his body was on however.

His vision danced with gleaming white spots, black encroaching on his vision. He didn't notice when Naruto moved, but he did notice when two tightly laced hands were placed over his mouth and nose. Vaguely he knew what he was doing: a makeshift paper bag.

Slowly but surely it worked, making his vision and thoughts return to something of a normal state. White still played along the edges though, and his mind still felt as though it was moving through molasses. With shaking hands he reached up and pulled the hands down – that smelled slightly of ramen and water – but kept hold of them, resting their clasped hands on his chest.

Thankfully Naruto was silent, tightly pressed against his back, simply holding him as he relearned how to breathe somewhat normally. Finally, he managed one word, "Home."

He felt Naruto nod and the arms tighten, and this time he did feel the odd twisting that came with the teleportation jutsu. They landed in front of the house, and he felt Naruto's confusion as they walked up the steps. He looked up, and blinked. The security seals were deactivated, when they knew they had been activated that morning as they left for class.

The confusion gave way to relief though, just as quickly as it came. Opening the front door was Obito, who grabbed them both and closed it with a foot.

Sasuke started crying, the thoughts and feelings from earlier coming back – along with guilt. An overwhelming, shattering, _guilt_. He didn't even protest being carried like a child, that at 8, he would normally argue with. He buried his face in one side of Obito's neck, Naruto in the other, their hands clasped tightly together between them.

Nothing was needed to be said as Obito went out to the back porch, sitting in a way that the warm sun was beaming on their backs. Sasuke knew he didn't need to say anything, and while Naruto needed some comfort – he could feel Sasuke's emotions after all – this was all for him. He took the silent support and let the tears and sobs go, the knowledge that he was one of three Uchiha's left finally sinking in.

He purposely calmed his body, slowly but surely. Eventually he lay limply in the strong arms, blinking dry eyed at the dark blue shirt. It was done, and there was nothing they could do to change it. You couldn't change the past, but he kept wondering if there could have been a different way. During, and the time after, he had been riding the high then the apathy, but now the guilt had set in, along with something like a final acceptance.

"So we just go on…" he whispered softly, almost too quietly for his own ears to hear. He began to sit up slightly on Obito's knee, the strong arm offering a token of resistance before relenting. The back deck was quiet, with the soft sounds of animals and insects white noise in the background. He calmly wiped his face, and took a deep, shaking breath. With a small smile he finally looked up, glancing first at Obito and then Naruto.

His cousin was watching him with a slight disbelieving look. But Naruto was smiling slightly.

"You're ok with it, just like that?"

Sasuke glared at his cousin, and with a 'tch', he hopped down. "It happened, it's over. We can't change the past. What else is there but to move on?"

Obito's mouth opened and closed for a moment, before he smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're eight?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto laughed, and for the moment, life went on.


	10. Graduation Day

**A/N: So, yea. Not much really to say except that I lost my inspiration for this fic, and so, all my gratitude goes out to Evie Glacier Tako. What you said was absolutely right. Sometimes all a writer needs is a push (or a kick in the ass) to get them going again. *bows* Thank you.**

**This particular story take place on graduation day.**

* * *

Naruto understood exactly what was going on around him. He was genuinely happy, and loved his makeshift family, but he wasn't stupid. He had learned from Obito that it was okay to be hyper, and happy, and always have a smile. Kakashi had taught him the serious side of being a shinobi, and how if he wanted his family to be protected, he had to get stronger. He learned from Itachi how nice it was to have an older brother to always rely on. He had taught him the true meaning of family, and what it was like to be loved unconditionally. He himself had learned to see the potential of friends and family alike, and strove to always nurture that, while striving to become better himself.

He looked sidelong at his best friend as Itachi lectured them on the seriousness of being Genin. Others were raptly paying attention, but he was deep in his own thoughts. He had heard this constantly from his older brothers. He was thinking about those around him, and how much they all had grown and changed.

Sasuke, with his ruthless and possessive attitude, was the best person to have at your side, but as your enemy…that was a different story. His fierce loyalty always astounded Naruto, especially since it was directed mainly at him. He was the person who knew him best, and the only one he had never hidden anything from. Sasuke had his undying devotion for being the one to embrace him completely. They had bared their souls to one another, especially with the ring, and they hadn't run screaming. Sasuke was strong too, able to twist and change the jutsu he copied to suit their own reserves, laying the foundations for when they'd be bigger. It wasn't just a physical strength either…not completely. There was a calmness to his overall demeanor, but always tempered with readiness.

Sasuke simply was his other half. The light to his dark, the quiet to his loud. When they worked as a team, even their bothers had to use a decent level of skill. They were quite proud that they could take on a single Jounin and win 1 out of 4 matches.

He blinked out of his thoughts enough to look at the clock, sighing when he realized that Itachi would be leaving soon, to meet with the other instructors for a meeting. That would only take a half hour, and then they'd begin to take the final exam. He let his mind wander again. He still had ten minutes or so.

Quiet, bored Shikamaru, already analyzing everything around him and seeing the little details that most others missed. He was a brilliant strategist, even though it still took work to get him going. The most surefire way was to give him a challenge that intrigued him, or just keep beating him until he got pissed. For all his laziness, Shika hated to lose. That was why he fit in so well with Naruto and Sasuke; they were exactly the same way.

Sakura had a calm, level head now, and she and Ino were getting into healing. He had introduced senbon to her, which suited her precise aim and growing knowledge of the human body. Hinata was a great help with her also, shyly showing the bouncy girl where she could feel the _tenketsu_ points with her own chakra. It took precise aim in order to hit them, since Sakura couldn't actually see them, but she was getting better at finding the major ones.

No one could hide from Shino except Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata, due to their Kekkei Genkai abilities to see chakra. The _kikaichu_ ate chakra, so apparently it was like a little firefly to their eyes. Absolutely no one could hide from Kiba and Akamaru, especially when the two nin-users began trading tips. A pack was very much like a hive, after all.

Itachi left, and he went back to ignoring the buzzing classroom, thankful that people didn't try to talk to them. He and Sasuke were wrapped up in their own pensive bubble, separate from the world.

Chouji, though he was quiet and preferred to fade into the background, was fiercely loyal to those who earned it. It wasn't really surprising that he was the most normal out of them, everything considered. He was usually happy and carefree, though could be serious when the situation called for it. It also didn't help that Chouji was far more then he looked, and he knew it. He was becoming well skilled with his clans jutsu, and his aim was improving surely.

Even Osamu, the only one besides Sakura and him that didn't come from a Clan, fit in nicely. Once they had all gotten him out of his shell, he ended up being almost another Naruto. He was always smiling, trying to lift everyone's spirit and motivate them. Naruto didn't know if Osamu imitated him, or if it was just his true personality coming out, but he was grateful to not be the only one that was hyper and happy all the time. Though Osamu was definitely into books like Sakura was – that was _not_ a trait Naruto wanted to share.

Naruto saw all of this and did everything he could to encourage those bonds. He watched, he laughed, and through the years until their graduation, he noticed something. He knew, to the marrow of his bones, that when you were a shinobi, and everyone you loved was one, you had to be strong to protect them. You had to be strong in power, in character, and most importantly spirit. Everyone around him knew it, on some level, though probably not as clearly as he did. Not yet.

So it was, on the day of their graduation, Naruto watched as all of his friends went up to Itachi and Mizuki and performed the jutsu, each and every one of them passing. Some were better than others, but they all passed. Then it came to his turn, and he swallowed nervously. Itachi gave him an encouraging smile, and Sasuke patted him on his back as he made his way down. He had been working hard with his little family on the _bunshin_…but it never seemed to matter how little chakra he put into it. It _always_ came out bad. He suspected Itachi, Kakashi, and Obito knew why, but no matter how many times he asked, they always said they didn't know.

He performed the _kawarmi_ flawlessly, and the _henge_, but when it came to the clone…he failed miserably, as he always did. He ducked his head, face flaming as he looked at the pathetic excuse for a clone, ignoring the slight snickering from Mizuki, the other instructor. He didn't even look at Itachi, just slowly made his way back to his seat, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking comfort in the arm around him.

He stayed away from everyone once the day was done, sitting on a swing as he watched them all be congratulated by their parents. It was obvious that Haruno-san wanted to come over, but after a brief conversation with Sakura, she left him alone. He wanted to be alone, and he made that clear to everyone before they left school for the last time. Well, he thought as bitterness welled in him, _they_ get to not come back. I have to do another-

He whipped his head around when he felt a foreign chakra signature, and tensed even more when he saw Mizuki standing in the shadows.

"My apologizes Naruto-kun," the man said as he slowly walked forward, a small smile on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Naruto said nothing, only watched the man as he came closer. There was always something…_off _about Mizuki, that he'd never been able to put his finger on. It made his hackles rise every time he was around the Chuunin. Now was no different. He had to steel himself when the man leaned into him, a secretive smile on his face.

"Now, what would you do if I told you there was another way to graduate?"

Naruto stopped himself from snapping back 'Then Itachi would have told me', but refrained. There was something about this that really wasn't right…and he planned to find out what it was. He plastered a hopeful grin on his face. "Really Mizuki-sensei? I'd do anything!"

The smug smirk, that was there and gone immediately, told Naruto he was playing right into Mizuki's hands…and exactly where Naruto wanted to be.

"Alright, this is what you do…"

He didn't tell anyone what his plans were. He knew that if he had told Itachi, or even Sasuke, they would believe him. There would have been no one else, not even the Hokage. It would be his word against that of a supposedly loyal Chuunin, and he knew without a doubt who would be believed. So, he planned on making the best of it while he could. He knew he didn't have to read the Forbidden scroll…but he did anyway. He had hours until he met with the man.

The first thing he saw was the _kage bunshin_, and he had to try. He wasn't stupid. It said you needed a big chakra reserve to even use it, and he knew his was strangely deep. It wouldn't kill him to try to make _one_.

To his surprise and utter shock, he made five of them at once. Each one stared solemnly at him as he gaped like a fish, before breaking into loud laughter.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me! I'm you! Er…you're me…something." He growled when they started laughing even harder. He punched one, and blinked when he actually hit something solid. For a long moment, he stared at his fist, then at the grinning clone, before back. Slowly, a wide grin split his face, because he completely understood the implication of that.

He pulled out a kunai, and the clone didn't move as he stabbed it in the heart. Chakra smoke appeared, and he gasped as the memories flooded into his brain. He felt a searing pain in his chest before it disappeared, and he stared, captivated, at his chest.

Holy shit, he thought, mind whirling at warp-speed as he ignored the other clones. They're solid, and when they dispel, I get their memories. Holy shit…a light bulb went off in his head. I wonder…

He immediately went to the others and released it like he would have a regular clone, swaying when those memories came rushing into him. They had paired off and were doing light sparring, and suddenly he understood where he had been going wrong with that particular punch.

He found himself giggling maniacally, sitting abruptly on the leaf covered ground. He could hear Itachi's words echoing in his head, where he always said that knowledge is power. Well, he now had a whole arsenal of tools that he could use to expand that knowledge tenfold. No…even _more_.

Standing, his smile dropped off into a frown of concentration, and he crossed his fingers in front of him. Concentrating his chakra like he had been taught, he _pushed _with everything he had, and felt his chakra bleeding out of him and taking shape.

Warily he opened one eye, the other one popping open in wide-eyed shock. There were _thousands_. All of them were looking back at him seriously. He slowly turned in a circle, awe taking on an edge of fear as he came full circle. With shaking hands, he made the sign, and released them all.

They all disappeared, and he sank back down to the ground. He stared at his hands for a long moment, his mind wiped completely blank. It was a blissful moment, but as he sucked in a deep breath, it fled.

His mind conjured scenario after scenario where it could be useful, thanks to the lectures from his older brothers. If he needed a quick escape, he could create hundreds to confuse his enemy…or could Henge half into whoever he was with, confusing them even more. All of them could have weapons…he suddenly turned to peer at the scroll. There had been something in there about exploding clones…

Thus he spent his afternoon, practicing more with the clones when the rest of the scroll revealed jutsu he knew he couldn't use. It was late into the day when a familiar chakra tickled his sense. Mizuki was coming. Less than a second later the Chuunin dropped into the clearing, and Naruto met him with a deadpan face. The scroll was wrapped back up and resting on the ground next to him.

The man sneered. "Good, you did it. Not give it to me."

"No."

His haw gaped. "No? Kid you have no clue who you're dealing with."

Naruto matched the expression, subtly shifting his feet. "No, _you_ don't know."

Absolute anger and hated filled Mizuki's face. It was enough that Naruto took a step back, thrown off balance. It had been awhile since he had seen that look.

"You stupid _monster_. Do you want to know why everyone hates you? They have good reason! Do you want to know why your birthday is the same as a demon's?"

The man was screaming, and Naruto's ears started to buzz. He was fitting all the pieces together…

"You're the Kyuubi! You're a monster! You killed the Fourth, and the people in this Village! You-"

He was cut off by a kunai to the throat, eyes going wide in shock as his hand flew up to his spurting neck. Naruto was frozen, staring at the man. He didn't, couldn't move even as Mizuki slumped to the ground, eyes glazing over in death.

"…aruto? Naruto? Snap out of it dobe."

At the nickname his head whipped over, seeing Sasuke for the first time. He was in a nearby tree, leaning against the trunk and sneering at him. Now that Naruto looked for it, he could see the nearness resonating through the two rings, and the concern his best friend felt for him. He didn't feel any fear though…

"Why?" he rasped, confused as to why his friend didn't hate him. "You heard him...I'm…"

"Naruto," Sasuke said flatly, and then jumped down. He stared seriously into Naruto's eyes, halting right in front of him. "You're Naruto. You're not the Kyuubi. I think…" Now Sasuke frowned and Naruto did too, hanging on his friends every word. "I think you have it sealed inside of you, though."

Reassured by the emotions he was getting through the ring, Naruto huffed and looked down, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "There is that seal there…and those weird feeling's I've gotten before."

"Exactly. Now come on, we need to report to the Hokage."

Naruto blinked, and flinched as he looked at the scroll and then the body. "Yea…"

He would have been prepared for shouting, being dragged off by ANBU, or even a sound lashing. What he didn't expect was Itachi, Kakashi, and Obito in Sarutobi's office when they got there. They came in through the window, and Naruto paused, eyes going wide as he surveyed the occupants.

"You don't know how bad I want to run currently," he croaked, still poised and tense on the edge of the windowsill.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll, so he could leave the Village with it."

The calm way Itachi spoke had him relaxing, creeping into the room as he absorbed the words. "So that's what the asshole was doing! I knew he wanted it, but I didn't think he was going to take it out of the Village!"

Sarutobi tilted his head. "So you knew he was up to something?"

He nodded enthusiastically, grinning. He glanced quickly at Sasuke then back. "I was going to knock him unconscious and bring him in, but, ya know…"

"Naruto, he was a Chuunin, and a good one. How were you going to beat him?" Obito was frowning at him, but not in a disbelieving way. It was as though he was actually curious as to Naruto's strategy.

The grin he gave them was absolutely wolfish as he brought his fingers up. They all gaped at him. "Like this."

He made fifteen clones.

He was a little disappointed when no one showed any surprise, except for Sasuke. He pouted and dispelled them, putting his hands on his hips and glaring around. "Come on! That didn't get even a flinch from any of you!"

"Naruto," Sarutobi said quietly, amusement in his voice. Naruto turned to him. "Don't you think it odd that no ANBU came after you when you took the scroll? You just learned that we knew what he was planning, so explain that to me."

Naruto frowned, running over the knowledge in his head. Finally he blinked, and then blinked again. "You let me take it so I could learn this jutsu, didn't you?"

Sarutobi inclined his head, grinning. "I did, yes. You have a high chakra reserve, larger than anyone in this room, and that is without using the Kyuubi's chakra. It stood to reason that this would be the perfect technique for you."

"Yea…about the Kyuubi. So…why didn't anyone tell me? Didn't…didn't any of you trust me?" He saw his brothers wince, but Sarutobi sighed deeply.

"It was under my orders. When it was first sealed inside of you, I wanted you to have the most normal life you could. I decreed it that anyone who knew was not allowed to tell someone that didn't. As for the reason we haven't told you earlier…" The dark brown eyes softened. "It wasn't that we didn't trust you Naruto. We wanted to wait until you were mentally mature enough to realize that you are _not_ the Kyuubi. _You_ are _Naruto_, the hero of this Village, because you are keeping the Kyuubi contained."

Naruto thought about that for a long minute. He knew himself well, and knew what Sarutobi said was true, even if it galled him to admit it. He thought back to all the times when the villagers would throw hateful words at him, or even the occasional fist, and growled softly to himself. He couldn't lie, even to his own mind. If he had known the Kyuubi was inside of him at those times, that those insults had even one grain of truth to them…

He huffed and turned sharply on his heel. Sasuke opened his arms before Naruto even got to him, and encircled his upper body as Naruto rested his forehead in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kakashi bent down, his visible eye full of concern as he reached out a hand. Naruto didn't even have to say anything about not touching, since Sasuke beat him to it. Sasuke growled a bit and turned them, so his body was a barrier between him and the others.

"Yea Kakashi…I'm fine," he mumbled, and glanced up at Sasuke. The other teen nodded, and without waiting for anyone to say anything, Sasuke used the shunshin to get them out of there. They appeared on a very familiar monument, and he just closed his eyes. He inhaled the fresh smell of the wind, and the comforting scent of Sasuke. For a long moment he just didn't think, letting some half-remembered song play through his head like a balm on his fluctuating emotions.

"Dobe…it'll be alright." Sasuke's voice was hardly more than a deep rumble in his chest, and Naruto's breath whooshed out as he smiled grimly. He relaxed the hold he had on the back of Sasuke's shirt, unconsciously smoothing the fabric down.

"Yea…I know. It's just…it's a lot to take in, ya know?"

"Hn."

"Just…" _Don't let go._

"Hn." _I won't._

It was all there, in those two words. It was moments like this, when Sasuke could take away all of Naruto's fear and pain, that he was determined to become stronger. He had to be able to protect Sasuke, because they were both shinobi, and something Kakashi had said once rang true deep into his bones. _We protect those that we love, to protect ourselves._ He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Sasuke, or even his older brothers. He thought he could survive the others, but Sasuke…he wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't. Oh, he might live on physically, but he would die inside.

Sasuke tightened his embrace, feeling the emotions as though they were his own as he held tightly to his best friend. No, more than that_,_ he thought as Naruto's fists tightened on his shirt again, hot tears soaking his shirt. His brother, his…his soul-mate.

Naruto was everything he wasn't, and everything he wanted to be. He was so open and carefree, looking at all the good things in life, and never letting the troubles of it get him down. He brought fire into Sasuke's cold world, urging him to let go, to open up to their friends. He didn't talk much, and Naruto understood that where others didn't. He was secretive, but Naruto didn't get affronted by it. He felt Naruto's feelings of helplessness and despair rise, and inwardly began to panic.

"Naruto…dobe…I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you, not because of some bastard fox, or anything else in this world." He didn't even realize he was speaking in a fierce whisper, clutching Naruto so tight he was sure the blond couldn't breathe. "You…you make me laugh, and smile, and be _happy_ damnit. I don't care if it sounds selfish, but I'm not going to give that up. I'm not going to let you dwell on something that you can't change. So let's go."

Naruto let out a squawk of surprise as Sasuke's shunshin caught him completely by surprise, but he didn't have a moment to think as a fist came flying towards him. It was followed by a fire dragon that he had to work to dodge. After that, and for several hours later, he didn't think at all. He could only rely on his instincts honed by working with Sharingan users, using the unpredictability that was becoming his trademark to the max.

At the end, when the moon rose full over them, the two of them collapsed in a sweaty heap right next to each other. Without conscious thought, their pinkies entwined as they panted, both thankful for the night breeze as it washed over them. Eventually they stood, and with fingers still entwined, they walked slowly back to their house. Neither spoke, but they didn't need to. A comfortable, understanding silence was between them, and neither would change it.

They got into the house, and were immediately greeted by the older men of their family.

The two stared at them for a moment. Then Sasuke sneered and Naruto snorted, giving them a wide grin.

"I'm cool. Honestly."

Itachi peered at him, and the three exchanged glances. Kakashi and Obito shrugged, but relief was in their eyes. Obito grinned and grabbed Naruto in a headlock, dragging him into the kitchen with the bribe of ramen. It was testament to how hungry Naruto was that he didn't fight to get out of the hold because it annoyed him, but because he wanted to get to the kitchen quicker.

Itachi walked up to a now solemn Sasuke, and placed a hand on the slender shoulder, asking a silent question.

Sasuke just smiled tiredly, shaking his head in amusement when Naruto's voice wafted through, praising all the joys of his beloved food.

"He's good aniki, honestly."

"Alright." Then Itachi smiled broadly. "Do you want to tell him he made Genin, or should I?"

"I WHAT?"

Naruto came flying out of the kitchen, bowl in one hand, chopsticks in the other, and noodles hanging from his mouth. His eyes were wide in disbelief. Itachi smiled indulgently as Sasuke began to snicker.

"You did perform a clone successfully. The rule never states which one it has to be."

Naruto was utterly and completely silent for a long time, staring at the headgear Itachi was holding out – the standard blue one that all graduating Genin were given. His eyes began to sparkle and he took in a deep breath…

Only to promptly choke, which sent Sasuke into fits of laughter as Itachi fluttered like a mother hen. He couldn't help but think, very fondly, that his dobe would always be a dobe, no matter what life threw at him.

He couldn't wait to be by his side through it all.


End file.
